


El lugar donde mueren los perros

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [9]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cómo se aman, Cómo se hablan, Cómo se miran, M/M, Noches de lluvia, Pláticas en la madrugada, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubén se despertaba con el cabello revuelto y Madrid fundiéndose en locura. Mangel lo miraba, porque le era difícil no hacerlo. Le miraba sonreírle y luego palmearle el hombro, como si la cosa no pudiera ir a mejor. Mangel le miraba mientras pensaba lo jodido que era estar encoñado por su mejor amigo. </p><p>O cómo es que su relación se desarrolla, cómo tienen pláticas a las tantas de la madrugada y se empapan en la lluvia. Cómo se miran, se hablan. Cómo hablan de todo pero hablan de nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lugar donde mueren los perros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezheptik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ezheptik).



> Primero que nada, este fanfiction es un regalo para Ezheptik <3 en respuesta al prompt/pedido de "Cómo seducir a un noruego" que de eso no tiene nada, pero supuestamente me base en. ¡Espero te guste/haya gustado, porque lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo!:D
> 
> Menciones súper especiales a [Manzanita Roja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzanita_Roja) que es mi compañera fiel en este fandom, con quien sufro y grito porque Mangel y Rubius no pueden dejárnoslo nunca fácil. También porque gracias a ella, nuestras pláticas e hipótesis, es que gran parte de este fic pudo surgir. Gracias maja <3
> 
> A Free-eyes y Dansrue por el beteo, por apoyarme en lo posible y asegurarme que no escribí a Mangel más drama queen de lo que en realidad es.

Rubén tenía esta costumbre de sonreírle por la mañana, con los ojos adormilados y el cabello despeinado, mientras afuera la gente de Madrid se volvía loca. Muchas veces le hacía el desayuno y le preparaba el café sin azúcar, mientras en la tele pasaban las noticias y aquel hombre asaltaba la tienda de una familia y la vida era injusta. Le despertaba cuando veía que aún no se levantaba, le sonreía sincero y palmeaba su hombro como buen camarada. Le escuchaba en todo momento y le hacía sentirse estúpido.

La cosa era que Rubén, sin saberlo ni proponérselo, había logrado que Mangel pensara distinto a hacía un año, o unos meses; que ahora Miguel veía las cosas de otra manera y podía encontrar lo bonito en el atardecer y sentirse idiota después de dar un «Gracias». Le hizo creer que la vida era maravillosa e injusta a la vez, porque el destino a veces era cruel y te jodía entero, como para hacerte caer encoñado por tu compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

Y quizá las mañanas seguían siendo igual de insufribles allá afuera, con un Madrid vuelto loco y su gente apresurada, pero adentro Rubén le sonreía y palmeaba su hombro, como si la cosa no pudiera ir mejor. Y Mangel solo podía pensar que sí, que estar tan empelotado con alguien no era nada placentero.

*

Laura besaba de puta madre. Era inteligente, guapa y muy buena en la cama. Le gustaba verla dormirse y también reírse contra su pecho, con los ojos vueltos pequeños y la nariz arrugada. Le gustaba cómo olía después de besarle entera, porque era un aroma diferente al del día, era algo que le decía que ella era Laura, su novia. Le gustaba que ella riera, siempre simpática, por las bromas entre Rubén y él, incluso si no era nada gracioso.

Laura le gustaba por muchas cosas, pero algo que nunca le gustó era el cómo podía leerlo entero con solo mirarlo dos segundos. Siempre se sentía expuesto ante ella, con esos ojos ágiles y la mueca curva que era casi una sonrisa, mientras él solo podía mirarla y saber que era transparente. Se sentía idiota e incapaz de mentir –aunque lo hacía- porque era como si ella lo supiera todo.

Así era como le veía de nuevo sobre la mesa de aquel restaurante italiano. Los ojos de Laura decían negación, mientras la mente de Miguel le gritaba cobarde. Ella rio un poco mientras se terminaba su pasta, aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

―Así que ahora sí que no se va a poder nada.

―Laura.

―Cómo me hubiera gustado un polvo más, ¿sabes?

Coño, sí que sabía, porque a él también se le antojaba. Ella seguía siendo igual de guapa, inteligente y probablemente buena en la cama. Pero también seguía ese hueco en él que ella era incapaz de llenar, ni con sus risas contra su cuello o los besos a media noche. Laura seguía siendo la mujer perfecta a la que él no pudo acoplarse, y es que quererle era tan fácil que resultaba ridículo. Pero más ridículo era que ya no pudiera verla igual.

―Joder―suspiró mirando el tenedor entre sus dedos. Si alguien le preguntaba el por qué se daría de hostias contra la mesa.

―No es el fin del mundo.

―Ya, pero tampoco es lo mejor.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió desde su silla.

Cuando la llevó hasta su casa la tomó de la cintura, porque le gustaría hacerlo por última vez, solo por los viejos tiempos, porque ella seguía siendo exquisita y él un imbécil. Así que podía que por ello también la hubiera besado, lento y suave, como siempre. Ella le sonrió en el beso y se separó después, acomodándose el cabello.

―Ojalá te vaya bien―y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando la estela de su aroma y el perfume impregnado en su ropa.

Si tan siquiera se hubiera animado un poco más en ese beso, si en verdad hubiera tenido las ganas irrefutables de meterse en la cama con Laura, probablemente hubiera llegado a la casa más tranquilo y no con la cabeza hecha un lío. 

*

Le había pedido que lo acompañara en otro juego, porque ya era tarde y al parecer aquel sí que daba miedo. Y podía ser que sí, o que Rubén en realidad era miedoso colorado, pero le acompañó igual porque si no, para qué son los amigos.

―Joder, me cago en la puta.

―Eh, que ese cuarto se parece al tuyo.

―Cállate, Mangel. No me asustes, mamón.

Podía ser también que hubiera accedido a quedarse más tiempo del necesario para que Rubén pudiera dormir sin preocuparse. El solo le miró en agradecimiento y después de un rato concilió el sueño. Y mientras Mangel le miraba dormir solo podía pensar que, joder, todo sería más sencillo si se hubiera acostado con Laura.

*

Al final sí se acostó con Laura, después de ver a la rubia del bar despedirse de Rubius en la puerta, con la sonrisa placentera en la cara y el escote demasiado pronunciado.

Dijo algo así como que iría a dar una vuelta y se fue al parque a ver a las palomas caminar, sintiéndose aún más imbécil, porque aun así el mundo le molestaba, porque sentía el todo en la punta de los dedos y estaba harto, cansado.  Luego sus pies dieron con la puerta de entrada y sus ojos con la mueca paciente de Laura.

Mangel solo agradeció que ella no preguntara nada, que simplemente le dejara pasar. Ella llegó a su cuarto y se quitó la blusa, esperando. Miguel la miró, besándola después. Hundió su todo en ella para olvidarse de lo demás y dejar de sentirse tan idiota, tan desesperado en un problema inexistente. Ella le aceptó con suavidad y le metió los dedos entre el cabello, como cuando aún había algo de pasión entre ambos.

Hubiera querido gritar en el orgasmo, gritar de coraje, de furia contenida o tristeza. Pero al contrario, emitió un jadeo que casi se rompió en sollozo, como si en verdad le doliera así. Laura le besó después y acarició su espalda.

Cuando sintió el cigarrillo en su boca y la luz dándole de refilón en la cara se sintió aún más cobarde que antes, con esa voz haciendo eco dentro, gritándole, lanzando palabras para herir, para llevar abajo. Pero Mangel no sabía qué tan más abajo podía llegar.

―Deberíais de hablar―su voz rompió el silencio―, porque esto va a terminar peor para ti, Mangel.

Claro que terminaría peor para él, no se podía de otra forma.

―Algún día―el sol terminó de ponerse y la oscuridad se fue haciendo más intensa.

Algún día lo haría, cuando el caer más profundo dejara de ser un miedo constante y tuviera el valor de hacer algo mejor.

Sin embargo las siguientes tres veces Laura le siguió recibiendo en su cama, calmándolo de a poco y perdonándole después. Las otras cuatro no se atrevió siquiera a tocar a la puerta.

*

―Mangel.

―¿Qué?

―Mangel.

―¿Qué coño? ¿Qué pasa Rubiuh?

―Que es tarde.

Había apagado entre sueños el despertador y ahí estaba Rubius, siendo un buen compañero de piso y amigo.

―Joder, gracias. Ya voy.

El noruego salió de la habitación, tarareando una melodía extraña. Mangel se preguntó qué tan extraño hubiera sido si Rubén le hubiera visto el tremendo problema entre las piernas.

*

A Mangel le molestaban los jueves, no porque tuviera algo en contra de ese día, sino porque siempre en el trabajo se jodía de más. Rubius se burlaba de él, incluso si terminaba con la misma carga de trabajo y un aspecto peor. Mangel ya se había acostumbrado a ello y solo le regresaba la broma, mientras se preparaban para volver a grabar. 

Pero a lo que no se acostumbraba era ver a Rubén coqueteando tranquilamente con la muchacha de recepción que editaba algunos videos. Era guapa y carismática, y a Mangel le caía bien porque tenía una risa agradable y en varias ocasiones le había hecho favores inmensos. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que su mano estuviera acariciando el brazo de Rubén y que sus ojos trataran de decir algo más, como si en verdad lo deseara de esa manera.

Los jueves eran un mal día también por el hecho que nunca se regresaba a casa temprano y tampoco con Rubén. Por lo general terminaban saliendo a distintas horas y muchas veces cada uno tomaba su camino hacia donde quisiera.

Que ese día fuera jueves y supiera que Rubius no llegaría a la casa –o no temprano tan siquiera- le jodía un poco más. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de mirar mal a la recepcionista, mientras ella le lanzara miradas a su amigo.

*

―Así que aún no habláis.

―Vale, Laura. Déjame tranquilo.

―Solo creo que así va a terminar siendo peor. Además Dana no ha dejado de ver a Rubén en todo el día.

―Joder Laura.

*

Era de noche y acababa de grabar un video que por la mañana editaría. Estaba cansado y no quería saber más nada del mundo y sus derivados, fuesen quienes fuesen. Así que estaba a punto de tirarse a la cama cuando un golpe lo sonsacó.

Salió hacia el cuarto de Rubius, donde se había escuchado el ruido. Lo encontró en el suelo, levantándose con cuidado. Había un par de cajas desperdigadas por el piso y la silla de la computadora tirada.

―¿Qué ha pasa’o? ―preguntó a media voz.

―Nada, que soy gilipollas.

―Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿estáh bien?

Rubén se rio y le miró entonces, ya de pie. Mangel se dedicó a mirarlo, con la luz de la pantalla dándole en la mitad de la cara y la oscuridad de la habitación haciendo el resto. Sus ojos se veían diferentes con el resplandor del ordenador, casi como si estuvieran perdidos, y tenía ojeras que le hacían parecer más grande de lo que era. Su pelo estaba en ningún orden y podía ver también cuánto había crecido en los últimos meses. Su pijama arrugada y los pantalones algo caídos le daban el toque de torpeza genuina que a Mangel siempre encantaba, parte porque le hacía gracia, parte porque era Rubén. Y aunque no era el mejor momento de Rubius para una foto,  igual Mangel pensó que se veía guapo. Que no se había visto tan guapo desde nunca.

―Sí, que no ha sido nada.

Mangel observó sus sombras dibujadas en la pared de atrás, mezclándose unas con otras. La gata maulló desde la cama y él se agachó a recoger unos papeles que le quedaban cerca. Se los tendió después a su amigo, que los dejó en el escritorio.

―Buenas noches, y deja de caerte, por Dioh’―dijo en un bostezo, jalando la puerta para abrirla y poder irse.

Si aquello no fuera la vida injusta, si no fuera Madrid por la madrugada, si no fueran ellos, probablemente Rubén le hubiera pedido quedarse y Miguel hubiera aceptado. Le hubiera dicho que le gustaba, que había algo en él que le hacía sentirse así, idiota pero feliz. Le hubiera dicho todo, le hubiera besado. Le hubiera murmurado su nombre contra los labios y hubieran visto juntos el techo por mucho tiempo, mientras pretendían ser algo más. Habrían sucedido muchas cosas si ellos no fueran ellos.

Pero la cosa era que Mangel seguía siendo Mangel y Rubén seguía siendo Rubén, su amigo de tantos años y compañero de piso. Y a Mangel nadie le pidió quedarse por la noche, ni tampoco él confesó nada, así que poco importaba qué hubiera podido pasar, porque no pasó.

*

La primera vez que soñó que besaba a Rubén se despertó asustado y avergonzado, porque no era normal en ningún sentido tener aquella clase de sueños. La segunda vez simplemente se sintió patético. Todas las demás solo despertaba quieto, callado, tratando de concentrarse en algo más, en los carros de la calle o el rumor de la mañana. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello terminaría en algún momento, incluso si no lo pareciese. El problema, sin embargo, era que cada nueva vez era peor que la anterior, porque el ver a Rubén todos los días y sentirse así, cobarde e impotente le frustraba. Y pensó tantas veces en decírselo, en gritárselo, como cuando se despertó y se encontró a aquella muchacha en un camisón de su amigo buscando algo en la alacena, o como cuando le vio bailar en aquel bar con una desconocida.

Sin embargo, era aún peor cuando era el propio Rubén quien le despertaba, porque era cruel el verlo entre sueños, siendo todo lo que no era y abrir los ojos para ver lo que sí. Porque cuando su amigo le sonreía en la mañana y le palmeaba el hombro Mangel solo pensaba cuando entre sus sueños aquella sonrisa era más grande y esa palmada era algo más.

Acababa de despertarse de uno de los peores sueños, porque se había sentido muy real, el cómo se hablaban, cómo se miraban. Había sido algo muy bueno.

Volteó su cara y se percató que era de madrugada y escuchó a través de las paredes los gritos quedos del noruego, siendo apagados por los muros que los separaban. Últimamente Rubén se quedaba a grabar más tarde de lo usual, y no hablaban tanto. Quizá porque el trabajo los tenía agobiados, quizá porque la vida era ridícula. Y Mangel lo aceptaba, porque no había de otra y la resignación estaba comenzando a ser su nueva filosofía de vida, ese _“Pues no hay más qué hacer”_ resonaba más cotidianamente de lo acordado en su cabeza. Así que sí, Rogel asumía el hecho de estar colado por Rubius mientras por la mañana éste le miraba cansado, con las infinitas ojeras y la sonrisa cada día un poco más pequeña.

―Joder―susurró contra su mano, mordiéndola frustrado.

Decidió salir a la cocina, a matar el tiempo, a matar lo que fuera mientras en el piso sonaban como ecos los gritillos tan varoniles del rubio.

Iba a comer algo, pero encontrar esa botella a punto de acabarse de whisky y las ganas de querer hundirse por mucho tiempo fue lo necesario para sentarse a la pequeña mesa y sorber de un tirón, luego poco. No sabía si el alcohol quitaba el insomnio, pero conocía de sobra que quitaba penas, y si ya se estaba quejando no habría mucha diferencia de hacerlo completo.

Era su tercer vaso cuando escuchó a Rubén abrir la puerta de su habitación. Se preguntó si eso era lo que hacía últimamente, si después de grabar salía a la cocina, o a cerciorarse que ninguno de sus gritos le hubiera despertado. Mangel decidió irse por la primera, porque para ilusiones ya tenía un tambo lleno.

―Eh, hola.

―Hola―el saludo le salió rasposo y pensó que probablemente fuera algo extraño saludarse así, sin el sol de por medio y la palmada en el hombro.

―¿Te he despertado? ―preguntó bajito, casi como si no quisiera despertar a nadie más.

Miguel negó con la cabeza y por inercia bebió más de su vaso, donde el whisky ya se había calentado. Rubén le miro extrañado pero no preguntó siquiera, simplemente pasó de largo y sacó un cuenco con sopa que estaba guardado en el refrigerador.

Sin hablar ni hacer muchos gestos ambos terminaron sentados a la mesa, haciéndose compañía y llenando el vacío de enfrente. Mangel se dedicó a mirar de lleno a Rubén, que comía concentrado y no le veía en ningún momento. Podría jurar que le rehuía la mirada, pero ya era tarde y el escoces le calaba en la garganta.

Así que por bien mayor y por romper el silencio que ya le estaba trastocando, Mangel carraspeó para poder hablar, aunque no tuviera idea de qué.

―¿Ha estado bueno el juego? ―murmuró con su acento aún más dañado, mientras el whisky en su vaso se volvía algo sumamente interesante.

Rubén le miró entonces, casi sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra, y asintió leve, desviando los ojos.

―Sí, ha estado bien―siguió comiendo y luego paró, mirando siempre al cuenco―. Perdón si te he despertado.

―Ya, no sería la primera vez―el foco de la cocina titiló―. Pero sería bueno que dejaras de desvelarte así.

―No he tenido tiempo.

―Solo te estás jodiendo tú sólo. Hace mucho que no te veía con esas ojeras―apuntó señalándolo con el vaso justo antes de darle otro trago.

Rubius frunció las cejas, ahora señalándole a él con un cabeceo que le meneó el pelo.

―Y yo creo que nunca te había visto bebiendo a estas horas.

―Es diferente―se defendió con tono seco, para luego agarrar la botella con la intención de servirse un poco más, sin embargo la mano del noruego se lo impidió, dejando la botella en el aire.

―¿En qué? ―sus ojos le veían casi con coraje y la mano apretaba la botella, poniéndole los dedos blancos por tanta fuerza.

Mangel se reconocía a sí mismo ser paciente con su amigo, dejarle pasar muchas cosas y enojarse poco, pero fuera el alcohol o fuera el todo, Mangel se movió brusco y zafó el whisky para volver a servirse, solo para molestar a Rubén y desquitarse de alguna manera de lo que en realidad Doblas no tenía ni idea.

―En todo, joder.

―Mejor me voy a dormir―anunció poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuenco vacío en el fregadero.

―No, es que―Miguel se levantó, interponiéndose en la salida, con el vaso de whisky olvidado en la mesa―. Coño, ¿qué te pasa?

―¿Qué me pasa a mí?, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

―No, no―negó con la cabeza, para luego pasarse una mano por la cara―. No hablo de ahora, hablo ya de días, Rubiuh. Soy tu amigo, y sé que no estás bien.

―¿Y qué mierda vas a saber tú?

―¡Pues no sé, porque no me cuentas nada, coño!

Rubén agachó la mirada mientras el foco seguía titilando. Mangel no se atrevía a ni a hablar ni a moverse, esperando una reacción del otro. Se sintió estúpido y culpable, porque no había una razón exacta para tratar de aquella manera a su mejor amigo, Rubius no tenía la culpa de nada y aun así Miguel se enfadaba con él. El problema era que los mejores amigos no hacían ese tipo de cosas, no se enfadaban por celos ni se sentían heridos; no creaban un caos de la nada, no soñaban con besos no dados ni con promesas inexistentes. Pero vaya a saber la vida porqué había decidido joderlo tanto, como para hacerlo sentir todo lo que no debía.

Y al tiempo que todo pasaba entre la nada que ellos dos estaban comenzando a crear, la idea de confesarse, de decirse todo, lo invadió rápido y vigoroso, como si aquello fuera la solución de todos los problemas, como si ahora en realidad no le importara la respuesta de Rubén y solo quisiera sacarlo y sentirse libre. Sin embargo el sonido de un frenazo en la calle rompió su hilo de pensamientos y el del noruego, que levantó el rostro con algo indescifrable en la cara.

―Estoy cansado, Mangel. Por favor.

Abrió la boca, pero para cuando las palabras estaban listas Rubén ya había salido de la cocina y el ruido de su puerta cerrarse fue lo que acompañó a Mangel.

Se sentó en la mesa y se masajeó las cienes, sintiendo la frustración crecer todavía más. El vaso de whisky seguía ahí, reflejando la luz del foco titilante, siendo un testigo mudo de lo que no ocurrió en aquella cocina.

Los siguientes tragos le supieron aún peor.

*

Mangel había pensado que al despertar todo sería incómodo y bastante extraño, y aunque lo fue le sorprendió de cierta manera que fuera primero Rubius quien se disculpara, como si en verdad hubiera sido culpa suya.

―Es que he andado con mil cosas en la cabeza, Mangel, perdón.

―Ya, hombre, que los dos andamos igual.

Pero Miguel sabía que no, que Rubius podría tener muchos líos en la mente, pero uno de ellos no era el que estuviera colado hasta el coñazo por él, porque enserio lo suyo no era normal.

Rubén sin embargo le sonrió, le dio esa palmada mañanera y salió de la cocina, dejándole en un silencio tenue. Mangel suspiró un poco y apretó los dedos, mirando de soslayo el vaso de whisky en el fregadero.

Probablemente el problema ya no era lo que le estaba pasando, que se sintiera estúpido más que nunca, o que en ocasiones soñara con su mejor amigo; el problema era que Mangel se estaba acostumbrando y cierta parte de él había comenzado a sentirse cómoda en ese ambiente.

El mayor problema en sí era pensar que al final, no estaba tan mal.

*  
―¿Pero qué hacéis? Mangel deja esa botella en su lugar.

―¿Qué quieres Cheeto?

―Ven, que necesito tu ayuda.

Mangel dejó la botella en la mesa y siguió a su primo a la segunda planta, donde ya quedaban pocos platicando, y algunos más dormidos y desperdigados por ahí.

―Necesito que compartas la cama con Rubiuh.

―¿Por qué?

―Venga Mangel, es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Necesito que compartan la cama o si no, simplemente el cuarto.

―No entiendo para qué. Cheeto…

―Para yo poder hablar con la mujer ésta sin que se encierre en la recámara. Ya hablé con los demás, esa cama ya está apartada para ti y para Rubiuh.

―Coño, Cheeto, pero que no entiendo por qué con Ru…

―Es que éste se iba a dormir en otro lado, pero le he pedido que me deje esa cama a mí. Ya, que él también está enterado y me está ayudando.

―Ya, vale. No te preocupes, que duermo con él para que tengas la cama esa.

Cheeto le besó la mejilla antes de irse trotando por el pasillo, en dirección de la terraza. Mangel giró sobre sus talones para poder admirar lo que había alrededor. Había sido una fiesta de puta madre, hacía mucho que no iba a una igual y lo mejor de todo era que la mayoría eran amigos de confianza, así que todo se sentía más normal.

Regresó su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto y se decidió a entrar. No tenía mucho problema en compartir la cama para ayudar a Cheeto, no era como si fuera un favor tan difícil; el asunto en sí era que debía de compartir la cama con Rubius, y aunque las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor entre ambos, seguía sintiéndose algo incómodo con la cercanía entre ellos, más que nada porque se sentía jodidamente estúpido y le era algo difícil no mirarle a la boca cuando hablaban de cerca.

Se quedó de pie mirando la cama, que ni grande ni pequeña, estaba en medio de la habitación, con sus sábanas claras y su almohada algo plana.

Sintió unas manos palmearle los hombros para luego escuchar la voz de Rubén cerca de su oído.

―Parece que vamos a compartir cama, Mahe―dijo bajo y con el tono de erotismo/burla que tantas otras veces le había escuchado.

―Es que somos buenos amigos―respondió mientras veía a Rubén caminar hacia la cama, para luego tirarse en ella y quedársele viendo.

―Y Cheeto quiere follar.

―Eso mismo―secundó sonriendo, admirando la mueca en el rostro de Rubius.

―Pero eso no importa― Rubén sonrió, pasando los brazos detrás de su nuca, para luego cerrar los ojos―. Mangel, hazme tuyo.

―¿Otra vez? Venga Rubiuh que estoy cansado.

―Perezoso de mierda―se rio justo antes de que Mangel se tirara a su lado en la cama.

―Hazte para allá, no me dejas lugar.

―Si me abrazaras quedaría lugar.

―Como sigas así fijo que lo hago.

Sintió a Rubius moverse hacía la orilla, para después escuchar el ruido de los zapatos caer al suelo. Mangel hizo lo propio y se quitó la sudadera y los tennis, quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo el suelo. Afuera el murmullo de las conversaciones y la música se mecía y entraba amortiguada por las paredes, dejándoles a ellos en un ruido silencioso que le sofocaba un poco.

―¿Mangel?

―¿Pasa algo? ―volteó para toparse con los ojos verdes de su amigo, que le miraba acostado desde su orilla en la cama. Sólo había una almohada y Rubén estaba utilizando una esquina, dejándole el resto a él.

―No se tío, te has quedado como ido.

―No es nada. ¿Apago el foco? ―el rubio asintió. Miguel se levantó y apagó el interruptor, quedando a oscuras. A tientas llegó a la cama y se dejó caer, tanteando con las manos la almohada.

―Esa es mi cara, Mangel.

―Perdón, es que no veo nada. ¿No tienes frío?

―No, pero si tú tienes igual y te abrazo.

―Pero qué buen amigo tengo eh.

―El mejor de todos.

―Buenas noches Rubiuh.

―Buenos días, son las seis de la mañana.

―Qué me da iguah.

―Usté, usté, usté.

Mangel rio contra la oscuridad, sintiendo la risa de Rubén contra su hombro. No veía nada con claridad, lo único que identificaba eran siluetas difusas contra la poca luz –casi nula- que dejaba entrar la cortina de la única ventana en la habitación. Aun así pudo denotar los trazos de la sonrisa de Rubén a un lado, que creía le miraba.

―Descansa―le susurró aún con el gesto en el rostro, para luego voltearse y darle la espalda.

―Igualmente―respondió Mangel mientras trataba de encontrar las líneas que dibujaban la espalda de Rubén en la nula claridad que los rodeaba. Por un segundo pensó en abrazarle, en marcar con sus propios dedos el contorno, el todo. En saber qué se sentía.

Al rato escuchó los resoplidos de Rubén, mientras la casa se iba apagando y quedando muda. Mangel simplemente se limitó a mirar el techo y esperar, aún si no supiera exactamente qué.

*

Estaba mal, de mil maneras lo estaba. Estaba frustrado, enojado y casi desesperado. Se sentía como un puto mentiroso, se sentía triste y se sentía como la persona con menos opciones en el mundo.

―Sabes, ella es diferente.

Claro que sí hombre, que era muy diferente. Era especial, porque no solo era bonita, sino también inteligente y graciosa, le gustaban los videojuegos y tenía una paciencia descomunal. Cómo no iba a ser especial.

―Sí, lo es.

―No Mangel, en verdad. Jamás me había sentido así por alguien.

―Es una buena tía.

―Sí.

Diría que no le había importado, que todo seguía estando igual, pero mentiría. Mentiría porque Mangel se percató de ese último suspiro en la oración y ya eran demasiadas las veces que notaba ese brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo cuando hablaba de ella.

Claro que ella era especial y eso a Mangel le alegraba y mortificaba por igual.

*

Apretó el fregadero con sus dedos hasta que los vio blancos, y las punzadas se volvieron un poco más constantes. No quería estar en su habitación, no quería estar en ningún lado. Solo quería largarse a llorar con el corazón en la mano y reír porque la vida de verdad que era una maldita. Llevaba cinco días con la misma rutina y le fastidiaba que su cuerpo no se cansara de ello, que esperara pacientemente por la madrugada para poder saltarse a rugir en la cocina, mientras el goteo del lavabo le hacía compañía.

Regresó su mirada a sus manos y vio que volvían a sangrar. Abrió el chorro de agua y se enjuagó y en realidad solo lo hacía para que Rubén no lo notara, para que no viera las manchas y le preguntara qué había pasado, y que Mangel le tuviera que mentir de nuevo, como hacía días, meses.

―Es que mi puta suerte.

Los vidrios grandes estaban a un lado del grifo, los pequeños -que estaban manchados de sangre y licor- seguían en el piso, brillando contra el foco de la cocina. Movió un pie y los sintió crujir, y la sensación le gusto tanto como para considerar aplastar de nuevo el vaso con su mano, solo para ver la lluvia de cristales y esas gotitas de sangre adornar el suelo. Se enjuagó las manos de nuevo antes de levantarlos y tirarlos al bote. Tomó otro vaso y lo llenó hasta la mitad de tequila, notando la consistencia y lo traslúcido contra la luz.

―Qué me voy a hacer―y de un trago dejó solo el vaso, sintiendo su garganta raspar debido al alcohol.

Lavó el vaso, viendo las marcas rojas que dejó en el vidrio desaparecer con el agua, arrastrándolas hasta el fondo. Y quizá tuvo suerte, o quizá no, porque tan pronto dejó el vaso en su lugar y los trozos del otro en la basura sintió la voz de Rubén hablarle a su espalda, con el tono adormilado.

―¿Qué haces?

―Nada, que no podía dormir.

―Mangel―no le veía, porque no quería, pero eso no evitó que el noruego le tomara las muñecas y volteara sus palmas, para verlas―. Tío, ¿qué ha pasado?

―Nada, solo que me corté por gilipollas. No es nada, ya me voy a lavar.

―Pero, ¿las dos manos? ―y Mangel sentiría su pecho contraerse un poco más por la cara de preocupación de Rubén, por cómo le miraba atónito las palmas y se contenía de tocar las heridas; sentiría un poco más si no fuera porque todo dolía aún, y tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearle la cara.

Sin embargo sintió el tirón en su brazo y antes de pensarlo ya estaba sentado en el baño, con el alcohol contra las heridas mientras afuera en el pasillo se escuchaban los maullidos de la gata.

―Es que eres subnormal, que lo sepas. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

―Con vidrio―cerró los ojos y se quejó mientras trataba de alejar la mano del algodón. No importó mucho, Rubén se las había cogido y las mantuvo en su lugar―, un vaso, quise servirme agua y por gilipollas lo rompí.

―Mangel, tío―se rio, limpiándole las heridas―, es que eres especial.

«¿Igual que ella?»

―A cualquiera le puede pasar.

―No hombre, creo que solo a ti.

Mangel se mantuvo callado, mirando las líneas en sus palmas y de refilón la cara de Rubén. Sí, probablemente solo a él.

*

A veces le gustaba despertar por la madrugada, como si fuera cosa normal e ir a la habitación de Rubén, solo para quedarse fuera, mirando la madera de la puerta mientras en su mente se debatía por girar el picaporte o no. Por lo general se limitaba a escuchar la nada que hacía eco en la habitación de su amigo, sin el valor suficiente como para entrar y verlo de frente.

Sólo lo hizo una vez, dos días antes de la mudanza, con las cajas rodeándole los talones y el ruido de Madrid sosegado por la noche. Únicamente asomó la cara y vio su perfil contra la cama, con una mano colgando por la orilla y la otra escondida entre las mantas. Ya estaba todo empacado y eso de alguna manera le dolía un poco.

Cerró la puerta después de quince segundos. Aún no sabía si por dejar de sentirse como un acosador o para que dejara de dolerle tanto.

*

―Creo que es la última caja.

―Sí, es la última.

El zumbido del viento le pasó por los oídos antes de darse la vuelta y verle la cara a Rubén, que miraba el camión de mudanzas con una sonrisa sincera.

―Tío, no me lo creo.

Mangel sonrió también, feliz por inercia, por verlo a él de esa manera. Ya estaban creciendo aún más, ya estaban tomando decisiones. Ambos se mudaban, él con Abraham y Rubius con Jen. Eran decisiones de adultos, era el camino a seguir. Mangel estaba feliz porque se sentía un poco más responsable, un poco mejor consigo mismo, y aunque extrañaría de todo un poco él comprendía, porque en ocasiones hay que dar el siguiente paso, como Rubén, como muchas otras parejas en el mundo. Sin embargo Mangel sabía también que comprenderlo no hacía que doliera menos.

―A vivir la vida―le dijo al tiempo que palmeaba su hombro, riéndose después por la sonrisa de su amigo.

―¿Esto se siente ser un puto adulto? Joder―suspiró, para luego tomar la mano de Mangel en su hombro y apretarla entre sus dedos―. No me lo creo.

―Venga, que no es para tanto.

―No,  Mangel―el noruego quitó con suavidad la mano de su amigo y volteó su rostro, con los ojos serios y la mueca de una sonrisa desdibujándose en su boca―. Gracias, en verdad Miguel. Gracias por ser mi amigo y apoyarme.

―Pero hombre, si ya lo sabes. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿qué esperabas? ―le tomó la cara y juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos y respirando el olor a Rubén, a la mañana, a las cajas de cartón que hacía dos minutos estaban acarreando―. Estoy muy feliz por ti Rubiuh, quiero que lo sepas. Y espero que todo vaya bien, tío. Sé que todo va a ir bien. Jen es excelente y te conozco: va a ir bien.

―Gracias, Mahe―Rubén le tomó la cara y suspiró al acabar la frase, para luego separarse por completo―. Eres mi mejor amigo.

―Eso ya lo sé.

―Creído―Miguel sonrió, para luego voltear la vista al camión de mudanzas, ahora vacío.

―¿No quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

―No, gracias. Como quiera Jen insiste en que lo hagamos juntos―respondió, mirando alrededor con las manos en la cintura―. Mi nuevo vecindario, quién lo diría.

―Pues me tendrás también por aquí.

―Eso espero, yo también os iré a visitar.

El viento volvió a pasar rozándoles la cara. Mangel sacó las llaves del carro de Abraham del bolsillo y las miró dos segundos, uno para reconocerlas, otro para dudárselo. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía de despedirse de Rubén, de si sería un abrazo largo o corto; si solo sería un «Nos vemos» en mitad de la calle y luego adiós, cada quien hacia su camino. Mangel no tenía ni idea y se sentía estúpido por pensar en ello; empero no importó, porque tan pronto se volteó para decir algo ya estaba sintiendo los brazos de Rubén rodearle y su mentón encajar con su hombro.

―Adiós, Mahe. Gracias.

Le devolvió el abrazo lo justo como para poder apretarlo y contestarle por sobre el hombro:

―Adiós Rubén, ha sido un placer ―«vivir este año contigo» se quedó atorado en su boca, limitándose a hundir sus dedos en la espalda del rubio.

―Cuídate tío.

―Tú también.

Y como empezó terminó y tan rápido como sintió los brazos ajenos desprenderse él lo hizo, sonriendo en todo momento, mientras se encaminaba al auto para ir a la antigua casa que aún no desocupaba.

Aún podía ver por el retrovisor la mano de Rubén y su sonrisa despidiéndole cuando dio vuelta en la esquina; seguía viéndolo en su mente incluso cuatro horas después, cuando ya estaba en su casa con el silencio encima.

*

No se quejaba, porque Cheeto era un gran compañero de piso, además de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se estaba bien, por lo general había mucha compañía en su departamento, incluso cuando solo eran ellos dos entre tantas paredes. Era divertido y eran otros aires. Mangel se la pasaba bien, todo lo bien que esperaba hacerlo.

Aun así era difícil hablar con Rubén por Skype, verlo a través del monitor y saber que no estaba en la habitación de al lado; que ya no iban a haber más sonrisas por la mañana y palmeadas de hombro. Era extraño despertarse en su misma cama pero en otro lugar y tardar tres segundos en comprender esa nueva localización, ese nuevo estilo de vida. Era extraño esperar la voz de Rubén y escuchar la de Abraham en cambio. Pero era aún peor seguir soñando con él, porque eso solo hacía las cosas más dolorosas. 

Así que se acostumbró a ir olvidando los sueños a base de besos en la oscuridad y un cuerpo tibio al lado, de palabras a media voz y sus manos tocando algo que lo mantuviera ocupado, entretenido. Se fue olvidando de todo, hasta quedar prácticamente vacío, hasta obligarse a no mirar atrás.

Cuando miraba a Rubén sonriéndole a Jen era que se decía que era mejor así, con extrañas en su cama y cero sueños. Qué importaba que más de la mitad de las veces ni él mismo se lo creyera.

*

―Mangel, tío, perdón por esto pero ¿puedo pasar la noche ahí?

―Sí, claro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Te cuento allá. Voy en camino.

*

―Así que técnicamente es tu novia.

―No, Cheeto, joder.

―Es que, ¿cuántas veces que la has visto?

―Eso no viene al caso.

―Yo creo que sí.

―Yo creo que también.

―Rubiuh, tu cállate.

―Mahe, estás en negación.

―Que no joder. Solo nos acostamos, y ya.

―¿La has llevado a cenar?

―No, lo único que he hecho ha sido llevarla por un helado.

―Para mi cuenta, ¿para ti Rubiuh?

―También.

―Que no, joder.

*

―¿Te sigues hablando con Laura?

Rubén estaba frente a la pantalla de su computadora, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mueca de confusión impresa en la cara.

―A veces.

―¿Por qué?

Mangel simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se le hacía mal responder que Laura era la única que le dejaba desahogarse a base de sexo. 

*

La mañana se iba asomando mientras todo seguía en silencio, con el ambiente frío y la ligera humedad impregnando el alrededor. A lo lejos podía ver los primeros rayos naranjas del día, bañando lo que estaba cerca y lo que las nubes le dejaban. Estaba nublado y la terraza se sentía incluso más fresca que dos horas antes, cuando aún estaba todo oscuro.

Apretó las manos contra el barandal y respiró fuerte, para sentir el todo, para saber que estaba ahí. Tembló dentro de su piel y volteó a la izquierda, donde Rubén estaba recargado con cerveza en mano, mirando a la distancia, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego chocar suave contra el marco y dentro de la casa la voz de Abraham preguntando por sabría Dios qué. Mangel regresó su vista al frente y dio un trago largo a su botella antes de dejarla olvidada al lado de sus pies, junto a la cajetilla de cigarros ahora vacía.

―Feliz domingo―susurró formando volutas de vaho que desaparecieron frente a su cara.

―Feliz domingo―le contestó Rubén con la boca pegada a la botella, justo antes de beber de nuevo.

Mangel posó una mano en su hombro y apretó, para que lo sintiera ahí, para que supiera que lo apoyaba, no importaba qué. Rubén simplemente agachó la cabeza y respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la frente. A lo lejos el sol iba tomando camino pero eso no importaba porque aún había oscuridad en la terraza, en ese lugar, en la mente de Rubén.

Para cuando el primer rayo de luz les tocó la frente Miguel ya le estaba abrazando, sintiendo los dedos de su amigo anclarse a su ropa, a su espalda. Escuchaba la respiración contra su cuello, susurrándole cosas inteligibles, ya fuera por la cercanía o por los sollozos cortados. Mangel se limitó a apretarle más cerca, más fuerte. 

Rubén dejó de llorar después de que toda la terraza estuviera iluminada.

*

Levantó las manos mientras sonreía. Cheeto era un buen bebedor, pero Mangel terco. Que ambos estuvieran a punto de caerse no quitaba créditos.

―Mahe, Mahe, te falta uno más―le gritó Abraham, acercándole el caballito con el tequila bamboleándose dentro.

―Si vomitan yo no pienso limpiar―comentó Rubén recargado en la pared de enfrente.

―Que lo limpia Alexba.

―¿Eh?, a mí no me metan, tío.

Mangel se bebió el tequila de golpe para luego soltarse a carcajadas. Alex se limitó a seguir peleando con Cheeto, mientras de fondo sonaba el disco de Skrillex.

Ya era tarde y probablemente fuera gracias a que sus vecinos estaban de viaje que podían hacer tanto ruido como aquel. Ya llevaban tres botellas y el ambiente seguía igual de maravilloso, según el punto de vista de Mangel, que no paraba de reír y abrazarse a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Rubén se había mantenido quieto, sin hacer mucho más que reírse de sus amigos y comentar alguna que otra cosa. Seguía con la misma botella de cerveza de hacía dos horas, cuando recién llegó y Abraham ya había bebido más de la mitad de una botella de tequila. Mangel se había dado cuenta de ello, que Rubén estaba estoico y algo aislado. No le extrañaba, sabía que esos días habían sido especialmente difíciles para su mejor amigo, que la situación con Jen aún dolía y que la herida no solo estaba abierta, si no sangrando.

―Hey―saludó Mangel mientras se recargaba a un lado de Rubén en la pared. Sintió el roce de su brazo con el de Rubius, justo antes de que esté le palmeara el hombro.

―Estás hecho un asco.

―Tú también estás guapo.

Sonrió, volteando para toparse con la mirada de su mejor amigo, que ya iba borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y apretaba la botella en su mano. Mangel pensó que de alguna manera el ambiente se había parado, que todo estaba tenso y que casi se podía tocar la tristeza en los ojos de Rubén.

―Hoy Jen se llevó sus últimas cosas―susurró mirándolo a los ojos, tragando lento, para después bajar su vista a sus manos, que por un segundo le parecieron ajenas, infinitas―. No quiero regresar, Mangel. No quiero abrir la puerta y sentir que ella no está. Yo…

―Quédate―susurró cerca de su cara, para luego poner una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio―. Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Los días que necesites.

―Gracias tío.

―Hombre, no es nada―sonrió mientras le palmeaba la mejilla, provocando que Rubén volviera a mirarlo―. Por mi podrías pasarte toda la vida aquí.

El noruego se limitó a sonreír, casi con alivio. Mangel le regresó el gesto. La verdad es que si por Miguel fuera Rubén podría pasar toda la eternidad en su departamento, como antes, como cuando todo era más sencillo. Miguel le extrañaba y era difícil aceptar que ni Cheeto ni nadie podían hacerle olvidarse de eso. Aun así después de sonreírle Mangel se apartó, poniendo los centímetros de distancia entre ambos, recobrando un poco el aire y el ambiente menos tenso que antes.

―Necesito aire.

Rubén se despegó de la pared y caminó frente a él en dirección de la terraza. Mangel siguió sus pasos, notando como el ruido iba quedando lejos, apagado por las paredes del departamento.

El momento en que la brisa nocturna le golpeó la cara Mangel suspiró, cerrando los ojos y yendo a posarse a un lado del noruego. Era una noche tranquila, no había ni luna ni estrellas y en las calles el silencio deambulaba sereno. Aún podía escuchar las risas de Alex y los gritos de Abraham, sin embargo estos se perdían entre la quietud que había afuera.

―No sé qué voy a hacer.

Rubén giró su cabeza, solo para poder mantener el contacto visual.

―Mangel…

―Vas a seguir adelante―le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándolo―. Yo me encargaré de que lo hagas.

*

―¿Habrá un bar gay aquí?

―¿Qué dices Cheeto?

―Digo que si hubiera un bar gay sería la ostia.

Mangel le disparó a uno de los policías que habían matado a Rubius. Hacía mucho que no jugaba a GTA.

―¿Y tú para qué quieres ir a un bar gay? ―Rubius estaba riéndose, mientras salía de una esquina con una patrulla baleada.

―Por curiosidad, ¿acaso no te da curiosidad?

―Pues, no―Mangel se subió de copiloto, mientras disparaba a los policías―. La verdad es que me da igual.

―¿Y a ti Mangel?

―Me da igual. Si quieres ir vamos, pero me da igual.

―Creo que hay uno por acá.

―¿En serio vamos a ir a un bar gay en el GTA? ―Rubén se rio― ¿Crees que haya tías tocándose entre ellas?

―Supongo, si es un bar gay, pues…

―También habrá tíos haciendo lo mismo―contestó Abraham, justo antes de detener el carro frente a un edificio viejo―. Creo que aquí es.

―¿También habrá prostitutos?

―¿Qué dices?

―Que si hay prostitutas, debería haber prostitutos, tú sabes, para darle calor.

―Dale calor―cantó Mangel, escuchando de fondo la risa de Rubius.

―¿Y tú para qué quieres un prostituto Rubius? ―preguntó Cheeto― ¿Acaso quieres comprarle sus servicios?

―No tío, pero es equidad―explicó el susodicho, mientras pedía en la barra unos chupitos.

―Equidad mis huevos―Mangel llegó a su lado, solo para comenzar a hacer lo mismo. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres, casi no había mujeres―. Para mí que te quieres ir con otro, dejándome solo.

―Claro que no Mahe, contigo siempre. Incluso si tú fueras un prostituto te compraría siempre para que no estuvieras con otros.

―Eh―habló Cheeto, riéndose de sabría Dios qué―, y ustedes ¿alguna vez han pensado en meterse con otro tío?

De pronto se armó el silencio, esparciéndose copioso entre todos. Mangel tenía la boca abierta y una sonrisa de nerviosismo en la cara.

―¿Qué?

―Que si han pensado en meterse con otro hombre―reafirmó Abraham, escuchándose en su voz la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

Mangel se empezó a reír, para luego ser acompañado por su primo. Era una risa de nervios, y esperaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta, ya que sobre todo era una estupidez.  Sin embargo, luego de la risa los tres se quedaron callados, todos parados a un lado de la barra, sin moverse.

―¿Lo han hecho?

―No―contestó de inmediato Rubén, comenzando a caminar entre la gente―. No tío, ¿y tú?

―Tampoco. Eh, ahí hay dos tías.

―¿Dónde? ¡Joder, que se están liando!

Rubén y Abraham se dedicaron a ir alrededor de todas las mujeres que se toparon en el bar. Mangel simplemente iba detrás metido en sus pensamientos. Rubén se había mantenido igual de callado que él, pero aún más importante, nadie le había vuelto a preguntar si él había pensado en meterse con otro hombre.

*

―Pero qué juego, tío. Está bueno.

―Que susto, joder.

La habitación estaba oscura y era extraño voltear a la pared de atrás y notar las sombras hacer figuras extrañas mezclándose unas con otras. Ya era tarde y sabía que ambos estaban muy cansados. Rubius le  había invitado a su casa y como hacía mucho que no se juntaban accedió. Que terminaran grabando un juego de miedo era algo inesperado, más que nada porque hacía mucho que ninguno jugaba a uno.

―Deberíamos ir a dormir.

Mangel asintió solo para después levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia el pasillo. Sentía los músculos acalambrados y las piernas le pesaban, había sido una semana difícil y justo ahora su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo, entre tantas desveladas y comidas mal hechas. Suponía que Rubius estaba en las mismas, porque el aspecto que ahora tenía no era muy diferente del suyo. Se volteó a ver las manos, mientras las abría y cerraba, sus dedos no los notaba con excelencia en el oscuro pasillo pero podía ver cómo temblaban cada que los movía. No estaba seguro si era por el susto o por otra cosa.

―¿Vas a entrar al baño?

―¿Qué? Sí, sí.

Se lavó la cara y la boca, mientras estaba consciente de la mirada de Rubius que se mantenía de pie en el fondo del baño. Tenía los brazos cruzados y Mangel no estaba seguro si le miraba el trasero o solo mantenía la vista fija en una parte de sus piernas, como si estuviera ido, ya que sabía que Rubén tendía a hacer eso, como una costumbre para descansar los ojos sin la necesidad de cerrarlos.

Igualmente Mangel se quedó varios segundos observándolo a través del espejo, incluso después de enderezarse frente a este y secarse la cara.

―¿Sucede algo?

Rubius levantó la mirada, conectándola con la suya a través del reflejo. Mangel respiró hondo, porque esos ojos verdes lo veían con intensidad, con algo que Miguel no podía identificar. Se sentía como un venado ante un cazador, un cazador que estaba a punto de degollarlo, pero no por odio, por algo diferente, algo profundo.

―La habitación de invitados no está disponible―su voz retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, viajando hasta cada esquina y creando un eco fino, casi invisible―, y la verdad no quiero dormir en el sillón, ¿te molestaría dormirte conmigo?

―No―respondió aún con la vista en el espejo, viendo cómo Rubén se iba acercando hasta que sintió sus manos en su cadera, mientras lo movían de lugar.

―Entonces ve a mi cuarto, en un rato te alcanzo, que voy a lavarme también.

―Vale.

Miguel salió al pasillo, caminando hacía la recámara de su mejor amigo. Antes de llegar se permitió recargarse en la pared y girar hacia la puerta del baño, que seguía abierta y de ella salía el haz de luz amarillo que iluminaba esa parte del corredor. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? No entendía si era por el sueño, por sus estúpidas ilusiones o qué, pero por un segundo le había parecido que Rubén estaba raro. Se encogió de hombros, no era algo de qué preocuparse.

Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, poniéndose la ropa vieja que se había traído para dormir. La recámara era grande, con la cama en medio y una ventana a su lado. Miguel no se molestó en prender el foco, no lo necesitaba, ya que por la rendija de la cortina entraba la luz de la calle, iluminando parcialmente el cuarto.

El lugar olía a Rubius y era extraño pensar que era el mismo aroma que siempre, el aroma que había tenido la habitación de Rubén en su departamento e incluso su ropa. Mangel se sorprendió a sí mismo extrañando el olor vecino que durante meses le había acompañado. Suponía que parte era porque le recordaba a esos tiempos cuando eran compañeros de piso y sentían que podían comerse al mundo.

Se recostó en la cama justo antes de ver la silueta de Rubén entrar por el umbral, mascullando cosas sin sentido. Mangel se rio en la oscuridad, siendo secundado por la risa de su mejor amigo.

―Buenas noches, Mangel―sintió el peso en el colchón a un lado, acompañado del sonido de las sábanas al moverse.

―Buenas noches, Rubiuh.

Mangel le daba la espalda a Rubén, posando su mirar en la sombra que se dibujaba en el piso cerca de la ventana, con el resplandor amarillo causado por el faro de la calle. A fuera hacía aire y Miguel escuchaba el ruido de éste al pasar por entre los árboles, moviéndolos y haciéndolos bailar a ese ritmo peculiar. Por un segundo todo le pareció surreal.

―Mangel.

Incluso la voz de Rubén, pesada y rasposa a causa del desuso, del sueño y de la noche. Mangel se giró sobre su espalda, quedándose viendo el techo, cómo incluso en él se notaban las sombras de la calle.

―¿Qué?

Por unos segundos escuchó la nada, estando a punto de voltear para preguntar de nuevo, para mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo que estaba inmóvil a un lado, respirando tan suave que Mangel se preguntó si no estaba soñando ya.

―¿Alguna vez has pensado en meterte con otro hombre?

Ahora sí que volteó, para poder toparse con esos ojos verdes en la oscuridad, que estaban abiertos, sinceros y seguían sofocándole poco a poco. Mangel notó cómo es que las manos de Rubén se mantenían laxas encima de su pecho, cómo respiraba lento, profundo, mientras lo miraba también.

―Sí―respondió suave, no pensando mucho y solo sintiendo.

Sólo quería sacarse el peso de encima, quería gritarle todo lo que sucedía en su mente, lo que le había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo. Quería besarlo y sentir sus dedos enredarse en su cabello, aunque fuera por un segundo, aunque fuera efímero, Mangel lo quería, porque ya estaba harto de no avanzar, de quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar. Mangel estaba harto de tratar de olvidar a Rubén teniendo sexo con desconocidas, con Laura, que siempre le miraba paciente cuando le abría la puerta, cuando él la desvestía y le besaba el pecho. Mangel no quería desvestir Laura, no quería besar ese pecho, él no quería nada de eso. Porque le frustraba el no poder hacer lo que quería, y tampoco poderlo confesar.

Así que respondió sincero, porque había pensado tantas veces en meterse con Rubén a la cama, con tocar y dejarlo tocar. Había soñado tantas noches el cómo sería, el cómo dolería, el cómo funcionaría. Mangel estaba harto de solo acariciar esa ilusión en sus sueños, pero más harto estaba de siempre mentir. Sí, él había pensado mil veces en meterse con otro hombre y no le importaba qué pensara Rubén de él, porque Miguel solo quería ser sincero, como siempre lo había sido.

―¿En serio?

―Sí.

Miró cómo Rubius giraba la cara, hasta quedar viendo el techo, justo como él antes lo hacía.

―Yo también.

Mangel se volteó para mirar la calle, donde los árboles se mecían por el viento y todo parecía surreal, como esa conversación, como toda su vida desde hacía meses.

―¿La pregunta de Cheeto te dejó pensando?

―No―respondió en un murmullo―. La verdad es que ya lo había pensado antes de que Cheeto lo preguntara. Mucho antes.

―Yo también―estrujó la sábana entre sus dedos―. A todos nos pasa ¿sabes?, estoy seguro.

―No, no sé―se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de las sábanas rozando entre ellas―. No sé si a todos los hombres les pasa, pero sé que a mí me pasa.

―¿Aún piensas en cómo sería hacerlo con otro tío?

―Sí.

Miguel suspiró, volviendo a voltearse en la cama, ahora quedando de lado, con su cuerpo viendo al de Rubius, que estaba en la misma posición. Mangel podía ver la sombra de su cara y los contornos de la misma; podía verle las líneas de sus ojos, como incluso en esa casi oscuridad se notaba el verde imposible.

―¿Y cómo sería? ―murmuró, bajando la vista hacía sus manos, que estaban tendidas frente a su cara―, ¿cómo sería hacerlo con un tío?

―No sé, supongo que rudo. Las mujeres son suaves y supongo que los hombres no lo son. Yo no lo soy.  Y creo que todo sería más tosco y doloroso. Creo que, de alguna manera, sería mejor.

―¿Por qué crees que sería mejor?

―Pues―se quedó callado, para luego encogerse de hombros―, al final las tías nunca te terminan de entender, pero otro hombre sí lo hace. Y creo que es lo mismo en el sexo, ellas no entienden, pero nosotros sí nos entendemos.

―Comunicación.

―Sí. ¿Tú qué piensas? ―Mangel volvió a conectar sus miradas, notando cómo la de Rubius estaba nerviosa, asustada.

―Más de lo mismo. Creo que sería interesante estar con alguien que sienta lo mismo que tú, que sabe dónde hay que tocar porque su cuerpo es igual.

―Ya.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Mangel miraba hacía el pelo de su mejor amigo, no sabiendo si sentirse incómodo o nervioso. El sueño se le había ido pero aún todo le parecía una broma, un retazo de ilusión que no existía; sin embargo se sentía bien ser sincero y saber que Rubén también era sincero con él.

―Mangel, ¿alguna vez has sentido algo por un hombre?

Por un instante todo se detuvo, el viento afuera, los árboles bailando y su respiración. El mundo se quedó parado, sin el tiempo pasando entre sus pieles. Mangel por fin sintió el nerviosismo acudir a su pecho, a sus manos que apretaron con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Por un momento todo le pareció quedarse estático e infinito, infinito como el verde de los ojos de Rubén o sus dedos delgados y fríos, siempre fríos, como gotas de lluvia en un día de octubre, sin hojas en los árboles. Así.

Mangel sintió el mundo detenerse pero lo sintió a mil por hora también. No supo qué hacía hasta que escuchó su propia voz contra la distancia que aún había entre ellos, entre sus miradas, sus dedos. No supo qué hacía hasta que sintió que el todo volvía a girar y que nada era infinito y que aun así él podía comerse el mundo.

―Sí―y se sintió tan seguro, tan fuerte que se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque ahora sus brazos eran débiles y sus labios temblaban, pero podía apostar por todo y no tener miedo por ello, incluso sabiendo que probablemente perdería. Sin embargo, era peor querer apartar la mirada de la de Rubén y no tener la fuerza para hacerlo, para huir. Quizá todo era parte de estar harto de su vida, de vivir al filo de la mentira.

―¿Aún lo sientes?

Por un segundo quiso gritar, pero se volvió a sorprender simplemente contestando, con la sinceridad entre los dientes.

―Sí.

Y pese a todo lo que Mangel pudo imaginarse, a las miradas de desprecio o al rechazo, Rubén se limitó a sonreírle, sincero y suave, con la luz de la calle iluminándole el cabello, y sus manos tendidas frente a las suyas.

―Eso está bien―cerró los ojos―. Seguro que es buen tío. Buenas noches, Mahe.

Mangel se quedó callado, aun sin comprender por completo qué había pasado.

―Buenas noches, Rubiuh.

*

Al final lo que sucedió es que parecía que nada había pasado. Todo seguía en el mismo ritmo, en la misma frecuencia, pero Mangel podía sentirlo, la mirada en su nuca, y las sonrisas de Rubén, cómo es que eran diferentes, y aunque Mangel no podía explicar específicamente en qué, sabía que lo eran.

Y no le sorprendió que poco a poco se fuera olvidando de lo demás, que dejara de meterse con desconocidas y que dejara de verse tan seguido con Laura. Ella solo le sonreía y en alguna ocasión le había dicho que estaba feliz por él, porque que dejaran de verse significaba que Mangel había podido seguir. Miguel no se atrevía a decirle que dejaba de verla porque Rubius la reemplazaba -no en el mismo sentido, pero el punto era que Mangel sentía que ya no necesitaba de sexo, solo de la compañía de su mejor amigo y esas nuevas miradas y sonrisas-, así que se limitaba a devolverle la sonrisa, sin la necesidad o urgencia de besarla y llegar a la cama.

Así se fue acostumbrando cada día más, a tener a Rubius como una nueva constante, no que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora era de otra manera, más especial. Eran otras sonrisas y otros chistes. Era escuchar más de esas bromas sexuales entre ellos, con la risa siempre en la punta de la lengua. Pero aunque Mangel supiera que no debía de hacerse ilusiones, que todo seguía siendo en plan de amigos no podía evitar tener un poco de esperanza, que esa chispa se reanimara y le hiciera sentirse idiota de nuevo.

A veces Abraham deseaba preguntarle, Mangel lo sabía, porque ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en que ocurría. Jamás lo hacía, pero podía ver la pregunta pasar por sus ojos, estando a punto de salir por su boca. Mangel podía ver el «¿Extrañas vivir con él?» cruzar por su mente, mientras ambos estaban cenando o tenían uno de esos momentos silenciosos en la casa. Podía escuchar la propia negación en la cabeza de Cheeto y cómo la cuestión era dejada de lado, como si solo preguntarlo fuera estúpido porque Abraham sabía que sí, que Mangel extrañaba vivir con Rubén. Pero luego todo se tornó diferente cuando a esa pregunta se le sumaron otras pequeñas, casi invisibles, y Mangel sabía el preciso momento en que a su amigo le pasaban por la cabeza, cuando Rubius ya no estaba y quedaban ellos dos en la soledad.  Primero había sido un «¿Lo quieres?», después «¿Por qué no me lo dices?» y al final solo era un retazo de pregunta, la estela de algo que jamás se formó ni tampoco salió de los labios de Abraham, quedando guardada y fuera del alcance que obligara a Mangel a contestar, a enfrentar las cosas de lleno y volverlas sólidas al escucharlas de su propia boca.

Un día, después de que Rubén se fuera de su casa por la mañana, Cheeto estaba en la cocina, preparando algo medianamente decente para comer. Mangel recordaba el acercarse y quedarse recargado en la encimera, con un vaso de agua en la mano y la sonrisa en su rostro. Abraham se limitó a voltear a verlo y sacudir la cabeza y un «Ten cuidado» aparentemente fuera de lugar y contexto salió de sus labios.

Aun así Mangel le respondió.

―Lo tengo.

Abraham entonces soltó una risa mitad suspiro.

―No estés tan seguro.

Y aunque las palabras le descolocaron y dolieron, Mangel se limitó a salir de la cocina, no queriendo sentirse más ofendido de lo que ya y todo era porque una parte de sí mismo le decía que Abraham tenía razón, que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y todo acabaría muy mal. Que ellos seguían siendo amigos, y solo eso, que Rubén no se despertaba por las madrugadas con el pecho encogido porque le extrañaba, o porque realmente le dolía el no estar a su lado, que su mejor amigo se limitaba a verlo como eso, si no es que como un hermano. Si bien Mangel estaba al tanto de eso, ¿qué podía él hacer con sus sentimientos, con sus ganas y deseos?, ¿de qué serviría que le dijeran que tuviera cuidado si él mismo sabía no podía estar a salvo por completo?, porque esa situación era maravillosa, y era lo más cercano a algo real que tendría con Rubén en algún momento. Qué le podían decir a él, a un joven enamorado desde el tierno recuerdo de una amistad más que lograda y superada; de qué iba a servir que Mangel tratara de tener cuidado si sabía que siempre existiría la posibilidad de que saliera mal parado.

Así que Mangel se alejó de la cocina, dolido y triste, porque Cheeto tenía razón y esa parte de su corazón lo hacía por igual. Al final, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a juntar los pedazos.

*

Habían quedado con los demás en el centro, para salir un rato y pasarla bien. Fue algo extraño que todos les cancelaran, que todos tuvieran más planes o que simplemente no pudieran asistir, pero ya no había mucho que hacerle, estaban fuera y solo eran ellos dos.

Sin ponerse mucho de acuerdo terminaron por solo ir caminando por ahí, cruzar las calles, entrar a ningún lugar en especial y conversar como antes no habían tenido la oportunidad. Fueron a un restaurante barato a cenar y siguieron su ruta, que no estaba definida pero que no había prisas por especificar. Entonces se toparon con este parque para niños y el _«_ _hace mucho que no me subo a un columpio_ _»_ pareció la mejor excusa para hacerlo.

Luego Mangel no se explicaba cómo es que terminó chocando con Rubius en el aire para terminar los dos en el piso, él con la mano de Rubén en su cara y su pierna en el estómago del noruego.

―Joder, Mangel, hasta para saltar eres manco.

―¿Cómo es que eso tiene sentido?

―Levántate ya, joder.

―Levántame―murmuró grave, tendiendo sus brazos hacia su amigo, que ya estaba de pie frente a él.

―Ni de coña, no puedo contigo.

―Que sí, que sí puedes.

―Joder, pon de tu parte.

Pero las leyes de la gravedad sumadas al deseo de Mangel por querer joder a su amigo, se alzaron en contra y con un jalón fuerte Rubius se vio tirado a un lado de Mangel, con la frente adolorida por golpearla contra el brazo de su amigo. Mangel entonces se rio y Rubius le respondió con una patada, y todo terminó con ellos peleando en el pasto del parque, ignorando si es que alguien más los veía.

El aire corría y les calaba en los ojos. Rodaban por el suelo, ambos riendo y sin golpearse enserio, solo queriendo ensuciarse la ropa.

―Mangel, ya.

Pero Mangel no paró y Rubius tampoco. Entonces el puñetazo de juego fue más fuerte y ésta otra patada también. Pronto los golpes comenzaron a sentirse como algo serio, y había mucho calor, mucha fricción y algo parecido a furia. Y Miguel podía sentirlo, los sentimientos corriendo por sus venas, por sus brazos, y esa desesperación muda de lo inalcanzable, el saber que solo era desahogo, porque estaba molesto, con él, con la vida, con Rubén, porque jamás podría tener lo que quería.

Pese a que era algo sumamente infantil a su corazón le sentaba bien pues podía percatarse de cómo todo se iba liberando poco a poco, y como sucedía igual en Rubén.  Mangel podía ver la misma pasión y enojo surcar los ojos del noruego, cómo sus manos temblaban pero asestaban los golpes con fuerza y furia, con una determinación asfixiante. Mientras Mangel trataba de quitarse a Rubén de encima, que golpeaba su rostro, estómago y que ya le había abierto una herida en el labio.

―Que pares, caraj… ¡Ya! ―Mangel respiraba agitado al tiempo que sus manos tomaban las de Rubén para que no pudiera golpearlo más. Rubén le miraba desde arriba, con la cara roja, completamente despeinado y sucio.

El silencio corría errático entre ellos, solo siendo roto por sus fuertes jadeos y el sonido natural de una noche en Madrid. Rubén podía ver las gotas de sudor y sangre correr por la piel de Mangel, y después cómo algunas de ellas goteaban hasta manchar el suelo debajo, dejando la marca y recordatorio de lo que había sucedido. Por otra parte, Mangel solo podía enfocarse en el verde imposible de Rubén, en la ira menguada y un rencor adolorido incrustado entre las pestañas.

―Mahe―y la voz rota y rasposa, débil.

―¿Por qué…? ―susurró a su vez, aflojando el agarre y volteando su rostro, enterrándolo un poco más en el suelo, sin querer verle la cara a su amigo, sin poder hacerlo.

―Mangel―pudo sentir los dedos largos y fríos del rubio tocar su mejilla, que le ardía y dolía. Como solo fue un instante, dos segundos de tocar con las yemas y alejar las manos después, como si el tocarlo lo lastimara, como si hubiera sido otro golpe. Miguel entonces regresó su cara topándose con el cuello del noruego, quien tenía la cara volteada hacía un lado y observaba distante las luces de los carros al pasar por las calles.

―¿Por qué siento que estoy tan molesto contigo? ―murmuró Rubén, tragando saliva y con su voz tendiendo de un hilo―. ¿Por qué? Eres mi mejor amigo, eres…

Se quedó callado, girando su rostro hacía Mangel, quien le miraba compasivo y con la sangre rodándole por el mentón. Acercó una de sus manos, tocando el fino río escarlata, manchándose los dedos.

―Mangel―su voz grave, adolorida.

―Para―susurró, tomando la mano en su barbilla, sin detener en sí el movimiento, pero sólo colocando los dedos encima, para contacto, para sentirse un poco mejor―, para.

―Perdón.

―No―negó suave con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos―, no te disculpes, no lo hagas, no tienes la culpa, nunca la has tenido ― _«_ _no fuiste tú quien me hizo enamorarme de ti_ _»_ _._

Cuando Mangel volvió a abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue la mirada de Rubén, que era intensa y estaba herida, que parecía gritarle mil cosas; después cómo esos verdes ojos le miraban el labio reventado, la sangre que emanaba de él.

Y al principio solo era eso, solo era apreciar la herida que Rubén había hecho, el desastre que le había causado en el rostro por culpa de sentimientos fuertes e inexplicables que se iniciaron rápido y sin aviso; pero, cuando los fríos dedos tocaron su boca, cuando el aire se hizo pesado y pareció que Madrid se quedaba mudo, Mangel sabía que ya no era igual. 

Rubén iba acercándose con sus ojos fijos en su boca, con los dedos en la comisura de la misma y la mano de Mangel reposando en la muñeca del noruego. Sentía que se le iba a acabar el aliento, que hacía mucho calor y le dolía la distancia. Y cerró los ojos dos segundos antes de sentir la frente de Rubén chocar suavemente con la suya, de apreciar las yemas de sus dedos dibujar el contorno de sus labios, luego el silencio.

―Mangel.

Todo le dolió aún más cuando el vacío y el frío regresaron a él, cuando al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue a su amigo alejándose por entre los árboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, sin regresar la mirada ni una sola vez. 

*

No, Mangel no había estado tan seguro del poco cuidado que había tenido hasta el momento en que Rubén le habló maravillado de esta tía que era preciosa, recién había conocido y acaban de tener su primera cita.

Se decía que solo era pasajero, que no por ello iba a ser algo formal. Entonces Rubén decidió llevarla a esta quedada de amigos, y presentarla con los demás. Decidió salir más con ella y besarla, llevarla a su casa.

Mangel no sabía de lo mucho que se había ilusionado hasta que sintió el golpe. Laura se limitó a abrirle la puerta de su casa y su habitación. Podía sentir cómo caía, hasta el fondo, hasta que se dio cuenta que los brazos de Laura en su cuello o su cálido interior no eran suficientes, hasta que deseó golpear a Rubén y marcharse. No lo hizo, porque aunque dolía era preferible a no tener nada.

Eso no evitaba que por las noches pudiera sentir aún el fantasma de los dedos de Rubén delineando sus labios.

*

―¿Entonces, ya nos vamos? ―Cheeto ya estaba en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte, solo esperando por la respuesta, aunque cualesquiera que ésta fuera tenía la firme intención de salir.

―Sí, nos veremos con los demás allá.

―Vale, vámonos―canturreó mientras salía a la calle, recibiendo el frescor nocturno de Madrid en la cara.

Habían quedado de ir a un restaurant-bar por el centro, y todo en honor a que hace mucho que no se juntaban y es que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca. Sorprendentemente Willy había aceptado y la idea era que Alex se iba a ir con él, mientras que Abraham y él irían por Rubén.

―¿Rubius ya nos está esperando?

―Sí, le acabo de hablar.

―Vale―Cheeto sonrió, comenzando a conducir―. ¿Te hace mucha ilusión ver a los demás?

―Pues, no―respondió contra la ventana, teniendo la calle su completa atención―. No es como si fueran mis mejores amigos, de los que si soy buen amigo los mantengo cerca.

―Como Rubius.

―Y como tú o Alex.

―O como Rubius.

―¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ―giró su rostro hacía Abraham que mantenía la sonrisa en la cara.

―Nada Mahe, que son buenos amigos, ¿qué más iba a ser?

―Los mejores amigos―susurró con rencor y tristeza, aunque Cheeto no le escuchó.

Después del día en el parque todo se había tornado bastante diferente, drásticamente diferente, para ser sincero. No sólo Rubius había salido con la noticia de su casi novia, sino que esas miradas y sonrisas se habían detenido de manera tan abrupta que incluso los demás lo habían notado. Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y casi siempre era culpa de excusas vagas de Rubén, que cada día parecía más decidido a alejarse de Mangel lo antes posible. Y esto, era algo que Miguel no comprendía.

Que sí, que casi se habían dado un beso –Rubén casi lo besó, se corregía-, pero eran mejores amigos y era estúpido que solo por eso hubiera tanta distancia en su relación. Mangel no estaba molesto por el beso no dado, a final de cuentas sabía que nunca pasaría nada, pero le enfadaba sobremanera las actitudes de Rubius, que no solo trataba de escaquearse de él todo el tiempo si no que las pocas veces que se quedaban juntos, en un pequeño espacio de soledad e intimidad entre ambos, y Rubén le miraba a la cara, el muchacho no podía evitar mirarle la boca con ojos intensos y la respiración calmada, muy suave. Era tan poco sutil que Mangel lo había notado en varias ocasiones, incluso cuando estaban con más gente. Y Miguel no entendía la puñetera razón de que estuviera así, que le ignorara pero pareciera querer besarle a cada segundo que estaban juntos. Así que ese día Mangel no le haría caso, no tenía las ganas de aguantarse el ser ignorado por Rubén, o las palabras vagas entre ellos para que al voltearse viera la mirada de su mejor amigo clavada en sus labios.

―Eh, capullo, que te están llamando―le dijo Cheeto a su lado, señalando el móvil entre sus dedos.

Mangel contestó y escuchó del otro lado la voz de Rubén, algo nervioso. Decía que ya no pasaran por él, que llegaría más tarde por su cuenta. Mangel bufó entonces, le espetó un «Como quieras» y colgó con brusquedad la llamada. Abraham a su lado le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

―Ya no vamos a pasar por él, dice que llegará después.

―No deberías de enojarte, seguro que fue a comprarte rosas o algo por el estilo.

―Cheeto―se quejó Mangel, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento. Si tan solo supiera que rosas era lo último que Rubén le daría o que él quería que le diera.

―Venga ya, que hoy vas a poder emborracharte de lo lindo, que soy el conductor designado.

*

Al final Rubén sí que llegó con una sorpresa, pero no eran ni por asomo rosas o un peluche gigante. Era una mujer, justamente la tía con la que había estado saliendo esos últimos días. ¿Pero qué cojones?

―¿Qué mierda está haciendo? ―susurró enojado Mangel, siendo escuchado por Abraham, que tenía la misma cara de extrañeza que Alex.

―¿No era una reunión de solo nosotros? ―susurró Alex a su otro lado, sin quitar la mirada de la pareja que estaba saludando a los demás.

―Es que tenía que ser imbécil―dijo Mangel con los dientes apretados y quitando su mirada de encima de Rubén―. Es que no me lo creo, tío.

―Ahí vienen―anunció Cheeto justo antes de levantarse y saludar a Rubén  y a Diana quien ya había sido presentada a ellos en una reunión anterior. Diana, la tía increíblemente maravillosa con la que había estado saliendo Rubén desde hacía unas semanas.

Mangel hizo lo propio y la saludó con gentileza a lo que ella le sonrió cordial y simpática. Miguel pudo admirar que en realidad era guapa y parecía buena gente, y él podía aceptar eso, después de todo no era con ella con quien estaba molesto.

Cuando Rubén lo saludó Mangel ni siquiera volteó a verlo, limitándose a volver a tomar asiento, con la bebida entre sus manos y el enojo atorado en sus cejas.

―Cheeto cámbiame el lugar―le dijo por lo bajo al mencionado, que le miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Por qué?

―No quiero sentarme al lado de Rubiuh―contestó con el vaso cerca de la boca, para que solo Abraham pudiera escucharle. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su sitio para dárselo a Mangel, que no tardó en acomodarse.

Miguel estaba muy agradecido con Cheeto por tenerle tanta paciencia y respeto, porque aunque Abraham se imaginaba qué era lo que ocurría entre Rubén y él, jamás se había puesto obstinado para que Mangel se lo contara, se limitaba a apoyarlo incondicionalmente y ayudarle en lo que pudiera, en ser el hombro que le esperara en casa al anochecer.

― ¿Ya llegaron todos?

―Sí, eso creo.

Mangel bufó contra su vaso, terminándose toda la bebida de un golpe. Iba a ser una noche larga.

*

Al final sucedió que, por motivos ajenos a él, decidieron que era buena idea pasarse a un pub después de la cena. Mangel no veía qué de buena idea había en ello si la cena había pasado entre tensiones varias, sus comentarios mordaces hacía Rubén y las miradas exaltadas de Abraham y Alex a los comentarios de vuelta que Miguel y Rubius se daban. Había sido una catástrofe, tan grande que hasta Willy lo notó, y eso ya era decir bastante. Mangel no quería ir, no quería meterse en un lugar lleno de gente, pagar para beber más de la cuenta y ver a Rubén restregarse, tocarse o besarse con Diana, mientras las luces estuvieran tenues y la música fuerte. No tenía ganas de ver a Rubén bailando con ella y observándolo a él a la distancia, encaramado en el bar y sin soltar su vaso en toda la noche.

De solo pensarlo sentía el coraje correrle fuerte y provocarle ansias de vomitar. Es que estaba bastante harto ya. Quería a Rubius de una manera que no era normal, y no por quererlo más que como amigo, si no por quererlo como a un hermano, como a alguien a quien debía de cuidar, de apoyar y estar siempre a su lado. Lo quería porque así sentía que debía de ser, porque ya lo hacía por instinto, porque era tan fácil como respirar, igual que era fácil enojarse y que se reconciliaran después. Ellos estaban hechos de esa medida, de esas formas mecánicas de coexistir. Pero estas tensiones, estos deslices los habían dejado tan desubicados que Mangel ya no sabía dónde pararse y Rubius tampoco; Miguel ya no sabía si sentirse halagado al saber que Rubius le miraba con tanta intensidad o enojarse porque solo lo miraba y evitaba, y no afrontaba el problema porque en el manual de su amistad –el que construyeron primero a base de conversaciones por internet, luego en la convivencia de un mismo techo- no habían pensado en la opción de qué hacer si uno de ellos se enamoraba del otro, si ya no había vuelta atrás y todo dolía el doble. Simplemente era algo fuera del plan, que a Mangel le incomodaba más o igual que a Rubén.

Miguel estaba harto y no sabía ni dónde colocarse, había dejado de estar cómodo con su propia piel. Así que declinó la oferta, se fue caminando a su casa y no miró atrás, a la cara de comprensivo silencio de Alex o de preocupación de Cheeto, mucho menos a la de Rubius, que no se decidía si mirarle con añoranza o coraje. Mangel se limitó a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguir calle abajo, hasta tomar un taxi que lo dejara en su casa.

Pero, si es que era honesto consigo mismo, esperaba que en alguna parte del trayecto sintiera la mano de su mejor amigo, que le detuviera y lo llevara consigo, o que se fueran juntos a algún lugar, a donde fuera. Que se acabara la tensión, que Mangel se permitiera respirar y llorar y se dieran de golpes y todo estuviera bien después. Mangel esperaba que algo parecido sucediera mientras caminaba por la acera de la avenida pero en ningún momento nadie fue a buscarle, no sintió nada más que la brisa fresca de la noche y la soledad de la calle abrazándolo con frialdad y casi desprecio.  Y cuando llegó a su casa le fue difícil desprenderse de ello, de la inquietud y el enojo porque esto no era un cuento, no iba a suceder nada y él se tendría que tragar todo al final, tendría que ceder de nuevo para hacer funcionar las cosas. Tendría que dejarlo estar.

Se tumbó en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano y el sabor amargo de su vida bailándole en el paladar. Se quedó dormido pensando que todo sería más fácil si jamás hubiera sentido nada por Rubius.

*

Los golpes incesantes en su puerta le despertaron del letargo, solo para darse cuenta que la cerveza estaba tirada en el piso y su cuello le dolía horrores. Se había quedado en el sofá, con el botellín en la mano y la televisión puesta en un canal de infomerciales. Tenía el sabor de la cerveza en la boca y la sensación de haber olvidado algo. Los golpes seguían en la puerta, y eran fuertes, estruendosos y solo le provocaban un leve dolor de cabeza, aunado a la creciente preocupación. Volteó a ver su celular, era tarde, todos los focos estaban apagados y alguien llamaba a su puerta como si el mismo diablo le estuviera persiguiendo.

Aun así se tomó su tiempo para levantarse, para poner la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa más cercana y tratar de no pisar el suelo húmedo; buscó el control de la televisión para apagarla, pero para cuando no lo encontró y los golpes se intensificaron dio todo por muerto y se decidió a ir a abrir.

En cualquier otra situación, si no estuviera mitad ebrio, mitad dormido, si no fueran las cuatro de la madrugada y Cheeto estuviera también en casa, Mangel hubiera tenido el cuidado de preocuparse por la persona que estuviera fuera, se fijaría por el mirador y abriría la puerta con la cadena puesta. Probablemente antes de abrir la puerta preguntaría qué es lo que deseaban, siempre siendo precavido con estas cosas. Pero Mangel apenas era capaz de distinguir sus dedos, de verse los pies y coordinarlos lo suficiente como para no tambalear por el camino. Así que abrió la puerta sin ver por el pestillo, sin preguntar quién era antes de abrir y sin la cadena puesta. Y justo cuando tenía ya veinte centímetros de puerta abierta delante de sí fue que pensó que había derramado toda su cerveza en el piso, tenía los pies fríos, no veía bien y que no debió de abrir la puerta sin ver. Fue hasta que escuchó el rechinido de la madera contra el suelo que recordó que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y quién carajo va a tocar a las casas a esa hora. Claramente Rubén lo hacía.

―Rubiuh―susurró con un ojo cerrado, volteando la cabeza para asegurarse que venía solo.

― ¿Por qué…―se agarró del marco, agachando la cabeza y dejando su pelo caer. Fue hasta ese momento que Mangel se dio cuenta que estaba empapado y que todo el goteaba, haciendo un charco en el suelo del pasillo.

―Estás mojado.

―Comenzó a llover y no traje―pausó, encontrando sus ojos en los contrarios―, no traje nada.

Mangel suspiró, comenzando a recobrar la conciencia perdida. Rubius tenía en la mirada una débil súplica y desespero que inquietaban a Mangel. Su cabello lucía más oscuro debido al agua y de igual forma lo hacían las ojeras que le encajaban el rostro. Tenía los dedos blancos de agarrarse al marco de la puerta y Miguel podía contar las gotas que se resbalaban por su barbilla y caían al suelo, haciendo un sonido tenue y casi mudo en comparación con los golpes erráticos y tronadores de antes. Rubén lucía agotado, como si todo el mundo acabara de echarle la mierda encima. Mangel se alegró un poco, quizá porque era justo de esa manera como él se sentía.

―Son las cuatro.

―Lo sé.

Aun así, Miguel se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta con quietud después de que Rubius se quedara de pie en medio del pasillo, mirando las paredes y luego a él.

― ¿Estabas dormido?

―Algo así―contestó, regresando a la sala y recogiendo la botella de cerveza―. Será mejor que te cambies.

―Estoy bien.

El mutuo silencio se regodeó entre ellos, rozando la superficie de madera de la mesa y haciendo paso entre el sonido hueco de la televisión y sus ofertas de trastes de acero inoxidable y una crema rejuvenecedora. El silencio se creó, incluso con ruido de fondo, y comenzó a crear ritmo cuando las gotas del pelo de Rubén decidieron caer por fin en el suelo de la estancia, cuando el sonido de la tela rozando sustituyó el de las gotas y Mangel apenas fue consciente del movimiento, de la poca distancia y los dedos de Rubén tomando su hombro.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Hablar―le miró a los ojos, con la desesperación y cansancio gritándole debajo de las ojeras―. Solo quiero hablar.

―Sabes que eso no nos funciona―le quitó la mano de su hombro y retrocedió un paso―, no ahora, por lo menos.

Rubén bajó la cabeza, asintiendo luego y encarándolo después, con la boca fruncida y algo parecido a enojo.

―No tienes el derecho, no puedes hacerme esto. ¿Por qué…―susurró hasta donde pudo, hasta que se le entrecortó la voz y se apartó, mordiéndose un puño, con los ojos cerrados―. Yo solo quiero estar bien. Yo solo quería estar bien, y entonces tú…

― ¿Entonces yo qué?

― ¡Yo no pedí hacer esto! ¡Yo nunca pedí que te fijaras en mí! ―gritó, soltándolo todo en un bufido.

― ¿Y crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que un puñetero día me desperté diciendo “Ojalá que me guste Rubius, seguro que eso no se carga la amistad”? ¿Es que eres gilipollas? ¿A ti no te gusta? ¡A mí me gusta menos!

― ¿Entonces por qué mierda lo haces? ¿Por qué me haces sentirme así?

―Yo no hice nada.

― ¡Jamás dejabas de mirarme, de tocarme de… ―se cortó, respirando fuerte y con las manos en la cintura. A Mangel le dio la impresión de un adulto enojado, reclamándole a la vida porque su esposa no dejaba de crear peleas en el matrimonio, en lugar de Rubius, su mejor amigo de toda la vida que adoraba los gatos―. No puedes hacer algo y luego dejar de hacerlo.

― ¿Y tú quién eres para decir esas cosas? ¿Eh?

―No te entiendo Mangel, no tienes el derecho de irte, de dejarme, de abandonarme.

―Yo no he hecho nada…

―Mentiroso.

― ¡Yo no he hecho nada, carajo!, ¡jamás te presioné, jamás hice nada que te perjudicara!

― ¡No mientas! Tú sabías que esto iba a terminar así, lo sabías, y no dijiste nad-

― ¡Fui un buen amigo, ¿es eso lo que no entiendes?! ¿Por qué fui tu puto mejor amigo? ¿Que tuve miedo de cargarme la amistad, es eso lo que no entiendes?

― ¡Si ya te la has cargado! ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

― ¡Tú eras al diferencia! ¿Por qué iba a decirte algo sobre esto, si no iba a pasar nada? ¿Por qué iba a hacer todo más incómodo desde el comienzo?

― ¡Para prevenir esta mierda!

― ¡No se hubiera prevenido nada! ―se detuvo, recobrando la respiración y sintiendo su garganta y ojos arder. Le dolía el pecho, pero le dolía aún más ver la estampa de Rubén, que parecía abatido y a punto de colapsar― Solo te quería un poco más a mi lado, como si todo fuera normal, ¿es eso así de malo?

―Hubiera entendido.

Mangel se rio con ironía, pasándose la mano por la cara, quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

―Hubieras entendido una mierda―volvió a mirarlo, solo para darse cuenta de todo el daño que se habían y estaban haciendo, de las fisuras en ambos, las lágrimas escurriendo y confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Quería abrazarlo y golpearlo, quería besarle la boca solo para después molérsela con el puño―. En algún punto pensé… que quizá tú estabas…

Se quedaron callados, resintiendo las heridas y los gritos, el dolor de la garganta y el repiqueteo de la lluvia afuera, que solo arreciaba y golpeaba las ventanas sin cuidado. 

―¿Alguna vez pensaste en meterte conmigo? ―susurró quedó, mirando de reojo cómo la cara de Rubén se alzaba y lo miraba casi adolorido, con los ojos rojos y los labios separados―. Porque yo sí ―suspiró―, muchas veces para ser sincero. Imaginé muchas situaciones, muchos escenarios, respuestas. Incluso cómo dolería. Siempre pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar, como siempre logramos hacer que las cosas sirvan entre nosotros.

―¿Pensaste que dolería igual que ahora? ―preguntó Rubén con quietud, más tristeza que enojo, más derrumbado que hacía tres segundos.

Miguel giró el rostro, solo para fijarse en las gotas chocando contra el vidrio, empapando la ventana y haciendo borrosa la vista hacía la calle, sin poder distinguir bien si esa sombra era un árbol o una persona. Todo seguía oscuro.

―No, no lo pensé. Qué gilipollas―se rio―, nunca lo pensé, no así―se quedó callado, con el dolor en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta―. Será mejor que te vayas.

―Mangel…

―Te lo digo, hablar no nos funciona.

Rubén lo miró durante un largo minuto, sin decir nada, solo observándolo con sus ojos de venado, con su verde amortiguado por la pena, el dolor y la creciente necesidad de hablar pero callarse. Al final solo asintió, dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y se enfiló hacía la puerta, sin esperar que Mangel se moviera de su lugar, o le dijera algo.

Mangel sabía que si ellos no fueran ellos, que si sus vidas no fueran sus vidas, probablemente le hablaría justo antes de que Rubén saliera por la puerta, le explicaría, le abrazaría y, en algún punto Rubén le diría que sí, algo había pasado, solo que estaba asustado, sólo que estaba indeciso. Se besarían y Mangel le quitaría la ropa mojada, se empaparía el también de la piel del noruego y no se darían cuenta de cuándo el sol se hubiera puesto en lo alto. Pero ellos eran ellos, y Mangel no se movió cuando escuchó el portazo, ni cuando dejó de llover. La televisión seguía encendida cuando Cheeto entró en la casa y se lo topó en la misma posición que Rubius lo dejó, con la cara vuelta hacia la ventana y las manos laxas a los costados.

A Mangel le sorprendió lo fácil que fue derrumbarse a llorar contra el hombro de Abraham.

*

Los días pasaron y Mangel no buscó a Rubén en tres semanas, no le habló, no vio ni uno solo de sus videos, ni se permitió mirar por mucho tiempo las fotografías en su computadora o móvil. Tres semanas en las cuales Rubius terminó cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse dado con Diana y Mangel solo se rio cuando se enteró, pero no hizo nada más al respecto. Tres semanas que pasaban lentas, pero seguras, mientras ellos dejaban correr el tiempo como el agua en un río, haciendo que las cosas se enfriaran, que las heridas se cerraran y las lágrimas se secaran a la media noche.

En ningún momento Mangel se arrepintió de no hablarle, de no buscarle o permitirse pensar mucho en ello. Estaba herido, asustado y avergonzado, no quería ser él quien cediera de nuevo, no quería tener que tragarse todo y pedir disculpas para luego fingir que no había pasado nada, que él no sentía nada por su mejor amigo y todo seguía siendo igual. Además sabía que Rubén no pondría mucho de su parte, no porque no quisiera, pero le conocía, sabía que no sería lo mismo, que las cosas se pondrían tensas y de una u otra forma la distancia ganaría terreno en un intento de mejorarlo todo, pero solo los iba a separar. Mangel no se molestaba por ello, más que nada porque tenía en cuenta que si llegara a suceder sería por parte de ambos, sería la reacción natural que tendrían ante la situación, la incomodidad. Y si en algún momento se armara de valor para hablarle, al final no sabría qué decirle, qué palabras usar para que todo estuviera bien, para poder seguir adelante.

Probablemente parte de todo era que Mangel no quería seguir callado, y no quería estar en el mismo camino, no quería seguir aguantándose las ganas, las palabras y los silencios. Simplemente no quería pasar por eso.

Por ello fue que evitaba de todas formas a Rubén, que le rehuía en las reuniones y no se atrevía a enviarle ni un solo mensaje, ya fuera porque lo primero que diría al verlo sería un «Lo siento» por el cual después se arrepentiría y luego no. Le pediría disculpas por enamorarse de él y se marcharía, dándole su espacio, su tiempo. Y no era lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora, porque ambos estaban huyendo, no era uno dejándole espacio al otro, eran ambos escondiéndose en la eternidad, en la fría ausencia de la acostumbrada compañía.

A Mangel le dolía, pero suponía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Claramente no contaba con Abraham y su ya terminada paciencia, su frustración de verlo como fantasma en vela por la casa y el ambiente tan cargado de pesimismo que se respiraba en cada esquina. Igual Mangel fue iluso por no verlo venir.

―Deja esto, ya.

― ¿Qué?

Miguel estaba sentado en el sofá, con el control de la televisión en la mano derecha y una cerveza en la otra, mientras afuera hacía un día gris y frío, impropio de la temporada.

―Que solo se están destrozando, que lo dejéis.

―Cheeto, no quiero hablar.

― ¡Pero si nunca hablamos, coño! ―le vio caminar hacia la estancia y sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón de al lado―. Mira, Mahe, sabes que te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Sabes que te voy a apoyar y que siempre me vas a tener ahí. Pero Mahe, no puedo quedarme como si nada cuando te veo ahí, tirado en el sofá, pudriéndote en tu vida.

―No me estoy pudriendo de nada.

― ¿Por qué no habláis y ya? ¿Es tan difícil? Sois mejores amigos, coño. Estas cosas no se cargan las amistades, no este tipo de amistades, tío.

―¿Crees que no lo hemos hecho ya? Con nosotros no funciona, Rubiuh no funciona así, yo tampoco.

―Es que no le han puesto el puto empeño. Joder, que los dos se están martirizando, sin dar ni un puto paso. Si no habláis, agárrense a coñazos, rómpanse la cara, pero solucionen las cosas, aunque sea a base de hostias y gritos. Justo ahora todo es válido.

― ¿Y qué mierda le voy a decir? ¿Rubius, te quiero y lo sabes, pero no puedo hacerle nada más? No quiero fingir que no pasó nada, Cheeto. No quiero tener que aguantarme, como siempre.

El sabor amargo en su boca le provocó dejar la cerveza a un lado y apagar la televisión, a la cual sinceramente ya no le estaba prestando atención.

―¿Es que cómo sabes tú la manera en que Rubiuh va a reaccionar, si no le has dicho nada? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

―No hizo falta.

―Pues joder, ve y hazlo, quítate esa cara de muerte que te causa la indefinición y si todo acaba mal, pues ya está, pero al menos sabéis que acabó mal.

Mangel se quedó callado, observándose las manos, moviéndolas frente a sus ojos. El problema era que él no quería que acabara, que tenía miedo de que en realidad acabara. Le era difícil desprenderse de la constante que era su amistad con Rubén y le costaba pensar en qué haría si en verdad se habían cargado por completo la amistad, si ya no quedaba nada. Justo ahora se estaba agarrando a la cornisa de la esperanza que seguía ahí, que su amistad podía restablecerse, que juntos podían hacerlo. Pero el saber que, en definitiva, ya no quedaba nada a qué agarrarse le asustaba más de lo que creyó.

Sin embargo suponía que todo era mejor a la incertidumbre y a vivir tirado en el sillón, hundido en melancolía.

―No quiero que acabe Cheeto.

―Entonces haz algo para solucionarlo, que vivírtela en depresión no te ayuda.

*

Cuando se vio al espejo esa mañana se asustó de ver su rostro tan pálido, las ojeras tan marcadas y la tristeza innata en sus ojos. Era la segunda vez en su vida que veía la cruda tristeza, la que permanece fijo y no se aleja. En sí su rostro solo parecía cansado, hecho polvo, pero sus ojos eran un abismo diferente, era perderse en ellos y sentir la misma tristeza que él, solo la perdición bailando en el fondo de sus pupilas.

La primera vez que había visto algo parecido –y la única hasta ese momento- fue en una noche de mayo, calurosa y silenciosa, mientras estaba en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, mirando las estrellas y pensando en nada. Ese día había fallecido un vecino, amigo cercano de su abuelo. Lo encontraron muerto en el baño, cuatro horas tirado en la tina con el agua cayendo y arrugándole la piel, sin que nadie lo supiera hasta que su abuela fue a buscarle para invitarlo a cenar. Él no vio el cuerpo, pero por la cara que tenía su abuelo –quien fue el que le sacó de la tina mientras su abuela llamaba a la ambulancia- no había sido una bonita imagen. Sin embargo lo que si vio fue el llanto mudo de su viejo, que se recargaba en el marco de una puerta y con su otra mano se cubría la cara.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que la ambulancia se llevó el cuerpo y su abuela contactó con los hijos de Don Cristóbal. Mangel se había limitado a salir al jardín, sentarse en una mecedora y mirar al cielo, ahora oscuro y silencioso, sin una sola estrella y la luna grande, mirándolo desde arriba. No se dio cuenta cuándo su abuelo ya estaba sentado en la mecedora de al lado, con el cigarro en la boca y las manos cansadas sobre los reposabrazos, mirando hacia el suelo, hacia nada en particular; pero lo que sí notó fue cómo su abuelo levantó el rostro, le miró directo a los ojos y le dijo «Era mi amigo, otro amigo que se me fue». Y Mangel nunca antes había visto esa clase de tristeza, de la que casi se puede tocar con los dedos, que enferma y vuelve loco. Era una tristeza de saber, de recordar a todos los que fueron muriendo en el camino, todos los funerales, todas las lágrimas derramadas. Era la tristeza de saber que poco a poco uno se va quedando solo.

Su abuelo, entre caladas y suspiros largos, le contó al aire sus vivencias, las buenas épocas que había pasado con Don Cristóbal. Después llegaron los relatos de los otros amigos, los que fueron muriendo, los que lo fueron dejando.

Desde ese día Mangel ya no soportaba quedarse a solas con su abuelo, no soportaba verlo a los ojos y reconocer, ahí en el fondo a un lado de la pupila, la tristeza arraigada en su viejo abuelo, en sus recuerdos y en su vida. En sus manos que poco a poco iban dejando de funcionar.

Le asustaba ahora ver esa misma tristeza en su mirada, en el café de sus ojos y la profundidad de sus pupilas. Era ese tipo de melancolía que no le permitía llorar, no le permitía respirar pero seguía ahí, de pie frente al espejo, sintiendo el dolor en el pecho.

Tardó siete segundos en salir del baño, tomar su móvil y marcar el número que se sabía de memoria, que podía musitar en la madrugada, con el alcohol corriéndole por el sistema. Sus manos le temblaban y podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, la desesperación y el miedo haciendo competencia para ver quién ganaba esa vez. Sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pulsar el ícono de llamada cuando escuchó el golpe en su puerta, los suaves « _toc-toc_ » que le sobresaltaron.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla de su teléfono, leyó el número y el nombre que aparecía debajo, en letras un poco más pequeñas. Los golpes en la puerta seguían, siendo igual de suaves y cordiales que los primeros, pero que a Mangel le estaban volviendo loco. Suspiró largo y se recargó contra la pared que tenía detrás, comenzando a deslizarse por ella hasta acabar en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos sobre ellas, aún con el móvil entre las manos. No estaba la pantalla encendida, pero Miguel podía imaginar los números ahí, el nombre debajo y el dolor que le causaba. Él no quería terminar nada, él no buscaba finales, él no…

Apretó el aparato entre sus dedos justo antes de pulsar el botón de llamada y ver aparecer en la pantalla el teléfono en espera y escuchar a lo lejos los timbres secundados por los golpes en la puerta, que persistían, no cambiando el ritmo ni la cordialidad impresa en el gesto.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el muro a la par que los timbres y los golpes en la entrada, estableciendo sincronía, en una perversa melodía que lo estaba volviendo loco. El nudo en su garganta solo se atenuaba, y se sentía estúpido, débil. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría?

―¿Mangel?

Tomó un trago de aire cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea, la extrañeza impregnada en su nombre, en la pregunta suave que parecía no querer decir.

―Yo solo…―volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el muro―, perdón, no sé para qué marqué.

― ¿Tío, estás bien?

―No―se rio con tristeza, pasándose la mano por el cabello y luego la cara, suspirando―. Estoy pésimo. No sé… Rubiuh no quiero arruinar esto, yo solo―la voz se le cortó en un sollozo mitad jadeo, solo para después maldecirse y volver a golpear su cabeza contra el muro, poniendo atención en los nuevos golpes, que eran más fuertes y constantes. ¿Dónde había quedado la cordialidad?

―¿Mangel? ―dijo pero no esperó respuesta. Pudo escuchar el sonido de unas llaves y el de la ropa al hacer fricción―. Voy para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

―No vengas―suplicó, con la cara roja de frustración y los dedos blancos de apretarlos en un puño. No quería que le viera así, no quería que viera lo patético que era en su puta vida, en su miseria. No podría aceptar que Rubén viera eso, no ahora, no cuando se sentía así por culpa de él―. No vengas, por favor.

―Todo está bien, ¿sí? Voy en camino―escuchó cómo tomaba aliento, no sabía si para poder decir algo más, o porque estaba corriendo por las calles―. Mangel, joder.

Colgó la llamada antes de volver a escucharle, dejando escurrir el aparato entre sus dedos, entre sus piernas hasta quedar en el suelo, con la pantalla aún encendida indicando el fin de la llamada, los minutos y el destinatario. No se dio cuenta cuándo habían parado los golpes en su puerta.

Pero no le importó, porque volvieron a aparecer, esta vez en forma de toques suaves pero firmes, que resonaron por toda la casa. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver a Rubén del otro lado, con la cara de preocupación y las manos agitadas, pidiéndole de la forma más amable que le abriera la puta puerta de una vez. No hizo caso, no se movió de su lugar en el pasillo, ni siquiera cuando escuchó a Rubius gritar su nombre, aporrear la puerta y luego detenerse. No se movió ni siquiera cuando el sonido del seguro liberándose y el de la madera haciendo fricción contra el suelo le avisó que alguien había entrado.  Tampoco se movió cuando Rubén le llamó, desde la entrada, con la llave que le había dado en la mano y la ropa mal puesta.

―Perdón―susurró, volviendo a pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Sintió al noruego acercarse y quedarse de pie a su lado, sin moverse, sin decirle nada. Luego el sonido de la ropa y el calor en su costado, con Rubén sentado enseguida, mirando las llaves entre sus manos.

―Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, gilipollas―murmuró, con la vista clavada en frente―. Me sigues preocupando igual que siempre.

―No quiero que me veas así.

―No sería la primera vez.

―Es distinto.

―Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Mahe―le escuchó tragar saliva, como si le costara hablar―. Es a mí al que le toca juntar los pedazos, soy quien debe de cuidarte y no dejarte solo en situaciones como ésta.

―Pero quiero estar solo.

―Querer y necesitar son cosas distintas.

Mangel entonces le miró a los ojos, y se arrepintió al instante. Por un lado no quería que Rubius viera esa terrible tristeza que sabía seguía presente en su mirada y parecía le estaba consumiendo; sin embargo fue cuando lo vio que le dolió más. Si Mangel pensaba que él se veía cansado, Rubén se veía muerto. Estaba pálido, demacrado, con ojeras oscuras y profundas debajo de los ojos y los labios despellejados, como si los hubiera mordido sin parar. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados que era difícil reconocer el verde intenso, el verde que siempre le había gustado. Tenía un moretón que comenzaba a difuminarse en la mandíbula, y le abarcaba hasta parte de la mejilla, la cual estaba inflamada.

―Mangel―le escuchó decir, con la mirada llena de pena, de tristeza y un coraje apagado. Le vio acercarse, acercar sus brazos y Miguel no podía aceptar eso, no ahora que quería mantenerse en pie.

Le codeó los brazos para quitárselo de encima y le giró la cara para no verlo más, para que fuera más fácil evadirle. Le manoteó y empujó todo lo que pudo, se golpeó contra el muro y aún en el abrazo de Rubius se siguió meneando para sacárselo de encima. Pero esos jadeos se convirtieron en sollozos y fue tan fácil desplomarse en el pecho de su amigo, agarrarse con los dedos titubeantes a su ropa y jalar, gritar en desesperación y llorar de coraje y tristeza. Mangel se estaba deshaciendo en todos los sentidos, estaba cayendo hacia el abismo, y solo estaban Rubén y sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo en el sitio, pegándolo a su pecho mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo a su cabeza, a su oído. Rubius decía «Estoy aquí» y Mangel le contestaba con un sollozo mitad gemido, que rompía el silencio de la estancia. «Estoy aquí Mahe, estoy aquí. Te quiero, por eso estoy aquí». Y Mangel se rompía un poco más.

Y como es natural en todas las personas, el llanto fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo, con los «Estoy aquí» y los «Lo siento» escuetos que Mangel apenas era capaz de soltar. Todo fue acabándose hasta que Miguel dejó de sollozar y se limitaba a respirar contra el pecho de Rubén, se limitaba a enterrar su cara en la sudadera y sentirla empapada de sus lágrimas, de sus gritos. Se sentía tan patético, tan débil, tan avergonzado también, pero no le importó, decidió no moverse y seguir ahí, con las manos de Rubius acariciándole la espalda, apegándolo a él.

―Perdóname.

―No hay nada que perdonar.

―Perdóname por sentir esto―murmuró contra al tela, sintiendo el movimiento de las manos detenerse, al igual que las caricias y el tiempo―. Lo siento tanto.

―No digas eso. Nunca te disculpes por eso, Mahe. Nunca por eso.

―La cagué―se atragantó con las palabras, y quizá fue esa pausa, esa incomodidad lo que le dio el valor suficiente como para separarse de su mejor amigo, poniendo distancias entre ambos. Sentía la cara caliente y los ojos le ardían, pero pudo sonreír al ver la cara de Rubén, que estaba roja y tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas―. La cagué.

―No―susurró―. No lo hiciste.

―Antes pensaba que iba a poder seguir así, que con el tiempo todo se iría―sonrió de tristeza, mirándose las manos, luego las piernas―, pero no puedo. Dios, no puedo. No quiero perder tu amistad, me importas tanto… Este tipo de cosas no se dicen, tío. Este tipo de cosas no son cosas que los hombres les digan a otros hombres.

―Es que eres especial―se rio, quitándose una lagrima de la cara, sin tener la intención de verlo a los ojos―. Tú también me importas mucho, Mangel. No miento cuando te digo que eres el hombre de mi vida―sonrió, con los ojos rojos pero el verde haciéndose paso―. Te quiero de una manera que no es normal. Me dueles, ¿sabes? Me haces muchas cosas.

―Nos hacemos muchas cosas―concordó, volteando el rostro para mirar alrededor y notar que ya era más tarde, que probablemente se había pasado mucho tiempo llorando, gritando en mitad del pasillo―. Nos hacemos mucho daño también.

―Sí.

Se quedaron callados, sin atreverse a mirarse o tocarse. Estaban uno al lado del otro, pero por un momento la cercanía, el roce los incomodaba, y era absurdo, porque habían pasado las últimas horas tirados en el pasillo, abrazados y con la cara enterrada en el otro. Sin embargo ahí estaba, la necesidad de alejarse, de mantener la situación fría, como habían estado haciendo esas últimas semanas.

―Aquella vez no me dejaste responderte―la voz de Rubén sonaba rasposa y grave, y se sentía como una zarpa desgarrando lentamente el silencio, como si estuviera quitando el tapiz de las paredes―. Tu preguntaste si alguna vez había pensado en meterme contigo, y no te respondí. ¿Sabes? Incuso responderme a mí mismo fue difícil, pero fue estúpido, porque sabía la respuesta mucho antes de que hicieras la pregunta.

El noruego giró la cara, con la cabeza recargada en la pared y el cuello extendido debido a la posición. Sus ojos verdes parecían tan amables y tristes, pero a Mangel le dolió descubrir que no quería dejar de mirarlos, incluso si respondiera algo horrible, si le hiciera daño, Miguel no podía apartar la mirada.

―¿Por qué no me besaste en el parque? ―preguntó, con la voz ronca de agotamiento y de llorar. Rubius le sonrió casi con pena.

―Era difícil, extraño también. Si tú tenías miedo de cargarte la amistad yo estaba aterrado. Me moví por instinto, pero luego hui por miedo. Después no creí que fuera justo que tú jugaras a seducirme pero mantenerte a raya.

―Jamás te seduje―contestó con la risa en la última palabra. Era ridículo.

―Es que no te dabas cuenta.

―No, es que estoy seguro que nunca lo hice.

― ¿La vez en mi cama, con lo de liarse con tíos?

―No te estaba seduciendo, solo fui sincero―contestó riéndose.

―A mí no me lo pareció.

― ¿Y?, ¿te seduje tanto como para querer besarme? ―soltó en broma, burlándose él mismo de la pregunta.

―Sí―empero se quedó callado al ver la sinceridad con la que su amigo contestó―. No tienes idea En el parque, en mi cama, en el jodido baño mientras te lavabas, en tu casa, en tu cuarto, en Londres, en Los Ángeles, incluso mientras estaba con Jen. Joder, incluso una vez la besé a ella para quitarme el ansía.

―No me jodas.

―No lo hago―contestó con la sonrisa en el rostro―. Solo es que estaba muy asustado, tú me conoces. Me asusté.

―Ya somos dos.

―Sí―se rieron juntos, y de pronto todo se sentía tan ligero, tan normal, como a ellos. Mangel tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza, respirando con calma. Todo se sentía tan mejor que era increíble, ridículo.

― ¿Y qué hay de Diana?

―Pensé que así todo iría a mejor, qué gilipollas. Pensé que si ponía un alto, de alguna manera… Fue estúpido, porque me sentí demasiado dolido cuando te vi rehuirme la mirada, cuando te cambiaste de lugar con Cheeto y con cada una de las cosas que me decías. Pero fue peor cuando te fuiste, me sentí traicionado de alguna manera. Joder, yo no soy así, ¿lo sabes, verdad? No lo soy.

―Lo sé.

―Bien, porque no lo soy, solo que todo era bastante extraño y después bebí demasiado y sin darme cuenta estaba aporreando a tu puerta.

―Estabas empapado.

―La verdad es que no lo noté―le escuchó suspirar de manera pesada―. Ha sido de las peores peleas que hemos tenido.

―Sí.

El silencio cayó con debilidad de nuevo, creando una pausa amena, cálida. Mangel quería preguntarle qué había hecho después de irse de su casa, qué había hecho esas tres semanas sin hablar, sin mantener contacto. Pero prefirió no saberlo. De alguna manera era mejor así, con la ignorancia en el filo de la lengua, de las sensaciones; era mejor no saber para no sentir y poder seguir caminando sin la preocupación o la culpa haciendo mella en su cabeza. Y, en todo caso, lo que Mangel esperaba escuchar era que Rubén se había pasado esas semanas odiándole en silencio, queriéndole también, porque era justo así como él las había vivido, sumido en su mundo y pensamientos, colgado de todo.

Cuando volvió a verle y le miró sonreír, con las arrugas debajo de sus ojos y los dedos jugando con la tela del pantalón se asustó de lo rápido que funcionaba, de lo mucho que quería besarle y golpearle contra la pared. Que Rubén lo besara y golpeara también. Era simplemente magnífico.

―Quería que me dijeras lo que sentías, por eso vine ese día―sonrió y el hilo de risa que salió de sus labios recorrió todo el espacio, haciendo eco en las paredes y en Mangel, que se encogía en su pecho, que se sentía desprotegido―, quería reclamarte, golpearte y simplemente quedarnos así, estando a tu lado, enojándome contigo, conmigo y con el mundo. En ese instante te odiaba mucho, pero te quería también. Pero creo que siempre ha sido así, solo que a diferente escala.

―¿Me odias?

―No, pero te quiero tanto que llegas a molestarme, muy poco y muy débil, pero en ocasiones lo haces.

―Yo no te odio, no ahora, pero sí a veces.

―Creo que es natural.

―Pues yo creo que es injusto que aún no me hayas besado.

Rubén se rio ante su comentario y lo miró fijo, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro y los dedos ahora laxos sobre sus piernas.

―Sí, lo es.

Mangel se limitó a reírse por lo bajo y volver a recargar la cabeza contra la pared. No había mucho más que hacerle.

*

―Entonces, ¿me quieres?

Era jueves y su casa se estaba carcomiendo en soledad y desorden. Abraham había salido de viaje y no regresaba hasta dentro de dos días en los cuales Mangel se iba a ocupar de hacer absolutamente nada, y se trataba de convencer de que era porque le daba pereza y no porque en realidad no tuviera nada que hacer.

Pero ahí estaba Rubén, con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y el sol recortándole el perfil.

―Eso ya lo sabes―y lo hacía desde dos semanas atrás, cuando Mangel se había roto en mitad del pasillo y Rubén había encontrado la llave de su casa en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

―Pero nunca me lo has dicho―replicó Rubén, con una casi sonrisa pintada en el rostro. 

―No ha hecho falta.

― ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo para luego fruncir el cejo. El olor iba a quedar impregnado en la estancia si no abría la ventana.

―Mangel…

Le nombró cuando estaba a medio camino de la vidriera, con el cigarro entre los dientes y el calor en la espalda. Tardó seis segundos en abrir la rendija, y otros tres en terminarla de emparejar, dejando entrar libremente el aire de una tarde en Madrid. Apoyó los antebrazos en la cornisa y se quedó con la vista fija en la calle y las casas de enfrente.

―Mangel―volvió a llamarlo, con ese tono de niño que en ocasiones utilizaba, más antes que ahora.

―Qué.

―Mangel.

―Qué quieres, Rubiuh.

―Maaaaaheeee.

Se dio la vuelta, apagando el cigarrillo en la pared de afuera y quedando con los codos recargados en el filo de la ventana. La luz entraba a cachos por culpa de la cortina y su propia espalda, que creaba una sombra deforme en el piso y el sillón de enfrente. Rubén le miraba desde su lugar, con los ojos vueltos brillantes y la mueca de sonrisa apenas naciéndole entre los labios.

―Te quiero.

Y por primera vez, le gustó decirlo, porque le supo a todo lo bueno que un «Te quiero» le puede saber a alguien. Le supo a sonrisas, a miradas, a ellos dos compartiendo el espacio en la misma habitación, riendo al unísono y diciéndose todo con la punta de los dedos. Le dejó la sensación de haber hecho algo realmente bien.

Y aunque observó a Rubén levantarse del sofá y plantarse en frente, sería un mentiroso si dijera que se lo esperaba, porque ellos siempre habían tenido una confianza desmedida en el espacio personal y porque a quién le iba a creer que Rubén se estaba acercando, dejando sus manos a sus costados, para hacer algo mejor que decir su nombre en sus narices. Y aunque el «Te quiero» le supo a gloria entre sus labios, ese beso le supo aún mejor, con Rubén enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y el aire golpeándole en la espalda, mientras el filo de la ventana se le clavaba en la piel y todo se iba esfumando para quedar ellos dos, mordiéndose las bocas, quitándose el aire. Mangel solo podía pensar que no había mejor primer beso que ese.

―Yo también.

―Es bueno saberlo.

El segundo y tercer beso fueron aún mejores, con Madrid oscureciéndose en sus espaldas y sus dedos explorando sobre la piel.

*

Rubén tenía esta costumbre de sonreírle por la mañana, con los ojos adormilados y el cabello despeinado, mientras afuera la gente de Madrid se volvía loca. Muchas veces le hacía el desayuno y le preparaba el café sin azúcar, mientras en la tele pasaban las noticias y aquella mujer saltaba de un puente para no ser golpeada y la vida era injusta. Le despertaba cuando veía que aún no se levantaba, le sonreía sincero y besaba su cuello, justo en la línea de la mandíbula, solo porque podía. Le escuchaba en todo momento y le hacía sentirse estúpido y querido.

La cosa era que Rubén, sin saberlo ni proponérselo, había logrado que Mangel pensara distinto a hacía un año, o unos meses; que ahora Miguel veía las cosas de otra manera y podía encontrar lo bonito en el atardecer y sentirse idiota después de dar un «Gracias». Le hizo creer que la vida era maravillosa e injusta a la vez, porque el destino a veces era cruel y te jodía entero, como para hacerte caer encoñado por tu mejor amigo, pero que en ocasiones, las cosas se tornaban de un buen humor, porque la vida hacia que a tu mejor amigo le sucediera lo mismo, y ambos terminaran liados en la cocina, con los pantalones en los tobillos y un «te amo» soltado contra los azulejos de la pared.

Y quizá las mañanas seguían siendo igual de insufribles allá afuera, con un Madrid vuelto loco y su gente apresurada, pero adentro Rubén le sonreía y besaba su cuello, luego la boca, como si la cosa no pudiera ir mejor. Y Mangel solo podía pensar que sí, que le quería y que no había nada mejor que eso.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer:) espero les haya gustado.


End file.
